I'm On My Way - Wolfblood-Maddian
by beware-phangirl
Summary: Two Years. Two Years since someone found that Maddy isn't a normal teenager. Two Years since Maddy left. Two Years since Maddy and Rhydian's hearts were broken.
1. Chapter 1

The sliver of moon rose for the last time before the dark moon, it's silver light barely illuminating the clouded navy sky. Maddy sighed sadly. She couldn't help but cast her mind back to when her and Rhydian had stolen the trophy during detention. She remembered the happiness she had felt, how funny it had been. She couldn't stop the thoughts running through her brain. Soon she was thinking how much she missed him, their last goodbye, how she had no clue where he was...  
No! She screamed in her head as the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. It had been two years since they had last seen each other, but Maddy still missed him, as well as Tom and Shan. The hope that rustled in her stomach prevented her from moving on, in addition to the clear faces that were imprinted in her brain. Fearing that she might forget their appearance, Maddy thought of them everyday; partly on purpose, partly accidentally. She protected her happy memories like she did her few possessions, and could remember every moment, joyful and sad, the pack had shared. Despite her longing to see them again, she did not use Eolas, in case it made her feel even more lonely.  
Maddy sighed again, and slowly got to her feet, brushing off the leaves that ha settled on her clothes impatiently.  
There was a crack of footsteps, and Maddy hurriedly and ferociously rubbed her eyes to eliminate all signs of tears.  
"Maddy?" Jana's smooth voice, though barely above a whisper, smothered the surrounding forest. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yes thanks, nature called, that's all." She lied as she approached her friend. Looking quizzically at Maddy, Jana stared at her a while, and though she nodded, se continued to bite her lip; she didn't believe Maddy's story.  
Jana was constantly checking up on Maddy; she knew how badly she had felt about leaving Stoneybridge, and Jana could tell that she felt still felt guilty. Jana was the only wild wolfblood that protected the Smiths, and Maddy knew that she had to keep being friendly to her. Their bond had grew, and Maddy now loved her wild friend as much as Tom and Shan. Moreover, Jana was one of the few links back to her life in Stoneybridge, making her even more vital to Maddy's survival.  
Their was an awkward silence.  
"Well, we run out of toilet paper ages ago." Joked Jana, desperately trying to cheer Maddy up. Maddy's lips curled slightly, and Jana sighed pitifully, pulling Maddy into a hug.  
"It'll be ok, Maddy" she whispered, as Maddy placed her head on Jana's shoulder. "It will all be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the moon was dim and sparing, and could barely squeeze through the thick blanket of leaves. As Maddy and Jana trekked silently through the wood, the silver spotlight it the surrounding foliage in peculiar ways, making the autumn leaves a deathly grey. Maddy could feel her powers slowly start to drain from her blood; her eyes strained to see the forest path ahead. Her hearing was still in tact, however, and she jumped at each snap and crack of twigs. Eventually they arrived back at the camp, and Maddy received the same angry glances as she tentatively walked past the wolfbloods. Subconsciously she edged closer to Jana, but glared back, baring her teeth. The wolfbloods rolled their eyes, and returned to whatever they were doing. A silhouette emerged from one tent, and stopped as their eyes rested on Maddy. "Maddy Smith, where have you-" her stern voice trailed off as the pair stepped into a pillar of moonlight, revealing Maddy's depressed expression, and Jana's wary one. "Aw Pet." Comforted Emma as she took Maddy into a hug. Sobbing slightly, Maddy buried her head into her mothers shoulder. Giving a slight nod, Jana turned away, and disappeared into the darkness. Emma placed her hand on Maddy's hair, and waited for her to finish. She knew there was no point in telling her to get over it; it had been so long since they had left for the wild, and her daughter's depression had not gotten any better. Therefore, she knew Maddy would never get over it, so all she could do was comfort her broken heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy awoke to a chorus of groans and yawns as the power of the dark moon kicked in. She, too, felt tired, but as she had made it an unwanted habit to feel dreary and gloomy all the time, it barely affected her anymore. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and slowly, painfully, stood up, clumsily weaving her way to the forest. The morning dew was still apparent, and the fresh air was awakening. A small grin flashed sneakily on her dirty face; the only smile to appear all day. The sun poured through the leaves in beams, reflecting off the droplets of rain. It was like in a painting. And it was beautiful. It was at milestones like this when Maddy felt the worst. On a normal day, her mind could wonder to random things, but when it was a certain day, like the dark moon, all she could do was relive that same day, when everything was ok. When the pack was together. As she strode back to camp, her own words echoed through her head. "Wherever we are. Wherever we go. We'll always be a pack." Maddy knew this was true, but now, just knowing it wasn't enough. She trusted her friends. She knew they still missed her. But her pessimistic side had taken over, and she no longer knew for certain what was real anymore. She had to see them again. She had to SEE that they were a pack. Later, Emma and Maddy were slumped in the tent, watching Dan fumble with some string and canvas. "Sometimes." Emma remarked as her husband continued to struggle. "I wonder if I married a man, or a crazed brainless monkey." Maddy let out a little breath which was the closest to a laugh as she could get, and her lips relaxed slightly. There was a yell of impatience. Emma shook her head. "I guess I'll have to go help him!" She sighed, and, after patting Maddy's knee, strode off. Struggling to contain her temptation, Maddy ran to the nearest tree, and slumped against it. Hand frantically searching through her back pocket, she drew out a crumpled piece of paper. Head full of memories, she stared down at the only remaining piece of proof that proved she had a pack. The photo had been taken days before she had abandoned, "no, left!" Maddy thought, her friends. All of them were holding hands and pulling funny faces. Her finger shook as she stroked Rhydian's smiling face, and wished for the hundredth time that she could hold him again. He loved her, after all. Her dream had come true. But too late. A single, salty tear trickled unfelt down her cheek, and splashed onto the paper. Suddenly her head was filled with the image of countryside. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed. "I'm doing Eolas!" Seconds after, Rhydian's face appeared. The hope that had once been soaring in her chest fell to the ground as she saw his face. If she had been sad before, the pain that hit her now was stronger than anything she had ever felt. He looked older, yet he looked the same. He looked just how she wanted him to look. Yet there was something wrong. Something was different. And that was when she saw it. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sadness. The depression that haunted his face sapped all the happiness from him. Maddy could read his life from his downcast face, like the dusty cover of a horror story. He was staring out the window, but Maddy couldn't manage to inspect the area around him; all she could focus on was him. The sky blue eyes she had loved, and missed, so much were replaced by faded blue ones, old photos of the happy sparkling eyes she had once known. "He misses me!" A small, excited voice in her head called out. The thumping of her heart grew as her hope was restored. She had been worrying so much about whether they all missed her, and this seemed to be proof that he did. Maddy's face contorted into a frown; she should have felt happy. And yet, seeing Rhydian like this, made her feel... A groan escaped her chapped lips. She knew this would happen. The image was still clear in her head, and now that she had seen him so sad, she wanted to go and comfort him. This was why she hasn't wanted to use Eolas. It would just make her want to go back. She threw her head backwards in annoyance, eye trailing up to the sky, when she banged it against the tree trunk. Rubbing her head, an ow escaped her curved mouth as the pain intensified. "Yeah, there's a tree there." Maddy jumped, and the pain disappeared as one thought entered her mind. That was something Rhydian would say. The sadness. The depression that haunted his face sapped all the happiness from him. Maddy could read his life from his downcast face, like the dusty cover of a horror story. He was staring out the window, but Maddy couldn't manage to inspect the area around him; all she could focus on was him. The sky blue eyes she had loved, and missed, so much were replaced by faded blue ones, old photos of the happy sparkling eyes she had once known.  
"He misses me!" A small, excited voice in her head called out. The thumping of her heart grew as her hope was restored. She had been worrying so much about whether they all missed her, and this seemed to be proof that he did.  
Maddy's face contorted into a frown; she should have felt happy. And yet, seeing Rhydian like this, made her feel...  
A groan escaped her chapped lips. She knew this would happen. The image was still clear in her head, and now that she had seen him so sad, she wanted to go and comfort him. This was why she hasn't wanted to use Eolas. It would just make her want to go back.  
She threw her head backwards in annoyance, eye trailing up to the sky, when she banged it against the tree trunk. Rubbing her head, an ow escaped her curved mouth as the pain intensified.  
"Yeah, there's a tree there."  
Maddy jumped, and the pain disappeared as one thought entered her mind.  
That was something Rhydian would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy froze, her feet glued to the ground, as if the pursuer hadn't already seen her. In her fright, she did not try to get the scent. She just let the beating of her heart fill the silence, her eyes scrunched up, waiting for the worst. "Maddy?!" Jana's sudden voice made Maddy jump, but seconds after she relaxed, shoulders loosening, a slight grin nudging her lips as she laughed at herself. "What are you doing here!?" Jana had recovered from her confusion, and so this line was whispered harshly. Another silence. Jana raised her eyebrows, as if saying "well?" The truth filled her mind almost at once, and Maddy blurted it out before she could stop it. "I'm going back!" She yelled, her voice filled with excitement, as well as trying to convince herself of what was happening. She regretted the words she had spoken for the whole forest to hear. And yet, she knew she had to tell Jana the truth. Jana's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to Stoneybridge?" Maddy nodded, and Jana mirrored her action, taking in the information. "I'm going, Jana, and you can't stop me. I can't cope anymore. I have to go home. I-" "Maddy!" Jana yelled for the third time, finally managing to break through Maddy's wall of words. Maddy's mouth snapped shut. "I get it, ok. I'm not gonna try and stop you." Eyebrows furrowed, Maddy tilted her head to the side. "Really?!" Jana nodded, and smiled. "I know it's time for you to go." Nodding awkwardly, Maddy turned round and began to walk away. She didn't want more goodbyes. "But only if I go with you." Maddy stopped and turned round. Before she could open her mouth to ask why, Jana continued. "I need a change. Plus, I'd like to see the human world again." After a few seconds thought, Maddy decided she'd want a friend with her; she smiled and nodded, before returning to her journey. "I think you'll need your parents. Take them with you Maddy. Leaving one group of loved ones for another won't do. You need all of us. You need your whole pack." 


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy froze in her tracks, the proposition startling her slightly. Biting her lip, he eyes scoured the forest around her, looking anywhere but at Jana. The wind rustling through the leaves sounded like the excited whisper of children as they decide what to do. Maddy wished they really were telling her whether to agree or not. After a short pointless argument in her head, Maddy came to the conclusion that they would come either way. If she refused, Jana would inform them of her plan, so they would follow. Moreover, Maddy realised, Jana was right; the point of this was to get her whole pack back, so it would be stupid to leave her parents behind. Nodding slowly, Maddy walked back towards Jana, and they slowly made their way back towards the camp. "Oh come on, Mam! I have to go!" Maddy persisted, voice rising in anguish. Emma's arms remained crossed, her face showing that she was not convinced. "Please Mrs Smith, Maddy NEEDS this!" Helped Jana, stepping forward gingerly into the argument. Maddy nodded enthusiastically. "I can't leave them any longer." She added, voice barely a whisper. Emma's frown disappeared, and with a groan she stood up. "Alright then, pet. I can tell I won't win this argument." Using her remaining energy to embrace her mother, Maddy clung tight to her as she whispered "thank you" in her ear, her warm breath tickling Emma's skin. It was the following night, and the foursome powered through the forest, their instincts guiding them home. Maddy's feet pound against the ground, the power of the moon behind her again. Maddy loved the feeling of running after a no moon day. It reminded her that she was still alive. She had needed that reminder more and more recently. The grin which would not disappear from her frozen face grew and grew as Stoneybridge drew nigh. Barely containing her excited squeal, Maddy three her gaze around her as she started to recognise the landscape around her. She was back on the moors. The returning half of the pack looked a sight as they raced through the village, muddy clothes flying behind them. Heart beating fast, Maddy walked up the path towards the Vaughn's door. The windows were dark, but Maddy hoped someone was in. The adrenaline which pumped through her veins blocked out the world. Hand shaking, her arm crept towards the chipped paint of the doorway. She knocked. And they waited. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing. No footsteps, no shouts, none of the usual babble. Biting her lip, Maddy knocked again. The sound echoed throughout the house. Once again, there was no stirring. Maddy looked again at the empty windows. They stared back. Her eyes turned back to the closed door, and her hopes sank; she had put two and two together. The wind started howling, its wheezy breath whistling through the cracks. The grey clouds marched in, and it started to rain. The others stood behind her, wondering what was happening. The drops mixed with Maddy's bitter tears as one thought filled her mind. Rhydian wasn't there anymore. He had left her. After a few moments of grief, she started to be rational. He had moved. No big deal. He wouldn't just leave her. Sniffing quietly, Maddy wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mind buzzed as it searched for a solution. "Shan." The whisper was heard by no one, its song of promise hopeless against the thundering of rain drops that drilled against the ground. Maddy sped off once more, trainers skidding on the flooded track. Her parents and Jana stood for a few moments, baffled, before taking off after her. The descent was tough, the smooth Tarmac providing no grip as Maddy powered towards her best friend's house. The tree line became apparent on the horizon as the moors drew near, and something within her relaxed as she returned to her wild home. The stone cottage was alive, the lights in the window spearing the dreary sky. Heart drumming against her ribs, and her lungs desperately grabbing air, Maddy knocked on the door. The footsteps behind told her that the others had caught up. Her hair was dripping, the cold water running down her neck as the door opened. "Maddy?" The silhouette stepped into the light, revealing Shannon, wearing a knitted jumper, auburn hair glistening in the light. Maddy nodded, a smile conquering her face. "Maddy!" Shannon gasped, laughing slightly. The two girls embraced. Maddy felt Shannon's body heat as she wrapped her arms around her, and Maddy rested her head in her shoulder. From behind, Jana smiled, already seeing the difference returning home had done. The rain filled the silence. "Thank you." Shannon whispered, her breath tickling Maddy's neck. Maddy squeezed tighter. "Thank you." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Maddy!" Shannon gasped, laughing slightly. The two girls embraced. Maddy felt Shannon's body heat as she wrapped her arms around her, and Maddy rested her head in her shoulder. From behind, Jana smiled, already seeing the difference returning home had done.  
The rain filled the silence.  
"Thank you." Shannon whispered, her breath tickling Maddy's neck. Maddy squeezed tighter. "Thank you."

"Hey Tom!" Shannon called, releasing Maddy and turning over her shoulder. Maddy couldn't help but feel very vulnerable, as she was alone again.

"Yeah?" Her friend's muffled, deep voice reached her, clearer to her because of her keen senses. Maddy's heart skipped at the sound of another of her friends.

"Come look here!" Shannon replied, her eyes glistening as she looked back at Maddy. Maddy's grin grew, excited to see her friend's reaction.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, and a silhouette appeared. Maddy stayed still as the shadow grew, Tom's face gradually emerging from shadow.

The footsteps stopped as he paused.

"Maddy?" his voice was confused, but nothing could mask the tinge of excitement that shone through as he stepped closer.

"Mads!" he breathed a sigh of happiness and contentment as he hugged her. And he started to laugh.

His chuckling was contagious, and soon Maddy and Shan joined in as they all hugged, their joyful giggles rising up to the stars.

Tom looked up, and his dark eyes studied the shadows in front of him.

"Mr and Mrs Smith!" he smiled as his eyes fell on his friend's parents. His eyes travelled to the right. He smiled, and his grin was reflected on the face of the person he was studying.

"Jana!" she nodded, and joined in the hug.

The four stood for a few minutes.

But then Shan started to shiver.

"Hey, what am I doing, making you all stand out in the cold?!" she said, her domineering side coming out, whilst her eyes travelled over her friends, her gaze finally falling on Maddy's parents.  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Emma, rubbing her hands together as she smiled.  
"Agreed." Maddy stuck her hands under her armpits as the cold struck.  
The group walked through the door one after the other. The golden light was warm and inviting and Maddy sighed as the door clicked behind them.  
"My parents are just through there." Said Shan, and gestured to the door at the end of the corridor. Emma and Dan nodded, taking the hint to leave. Maddy, Tom, Shan and Jana stood still and waited for the quiet slam as the door shut, telling them it was safe to talk freely. They slunk into the room closest, and collapsed on the bean bags which were strewn on the floor.  
Maddy marvelled at the lilac walls, and was pleased to feel at home again.  
"So, what brings you back here then?" Shan asked, leaning forward.  
"Well, actually Shan..." Maddy began tentatively. Shan nodded, beckoning her on.  
"We were wondering if you knew where Rhydian is?"  
Shan and Tom looked at each other, Shan biting her lip. Shannon was worried about how depressed her friend must have been, to come back just for her friends.  
Maddy's heart started to thump, as she didn't know what the gesture was.  
"Mads, the Vaughns have moved house."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything seemed to freeze. The words echoed around her head, all fizzed and blurred in her mind. Thoughts of Rhydian leaving Stoneybridge, never seeing him again, all the heart break and journeying for nothing... Maddy could feel the tears coming. They pricked her eyes as she stared at the red carpet. She didn't know why the news had hit her so hard. He was just a boy; him moving wasn't a big deal, surely? Yet, the way Shan had said it, he might as well of moved to America. Maddy scolded herself, and cleared her throat. The tears started to overflow. "Wh-where?" She stuttered, begging the panic to calm down. "Oh!" Shan threw her had over her mouth as she realised what impression she had offered to her friend. "It's nothing to worry about, Mads!" She comforted, patting her friend's shoulder. Maddy sniffed. The panic subsided a little as she looked up and managed a small grin. "Really?" She asked. Shan and Tom nodded. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Tom. He looked at Shan and they shared a mischievous smile. Shan nodded. "And you'll never guess where!" Sitting up straighter, Maddy's face crumpled into an expression of confusion. Shannon glanced up at the window; the moors were barely lit by the moon and the thin streaks of sunlight that cut through the thick clouds, the last signs of sunset. The light cast shadows everywhere, and the crooked trees swayed in the wind. Her eyes shone. Her grin grew, until her whole pale face was illuminated. "I think there's time to take you there, don't you?" 


	10. Chapter 10

A faint mist had settled around Stoneybridge, and Maddy smiled as she looked at the illuminated windows, the yellow halo struggling to break through the fog. The whole village was a haze of light. The foursome walked hand in hand as they wound round the village , footsteps echoing off the sleeping buildings. Stoneybridge was so tranquil during the winter, and when Maddy saw the lights on in the windows, the feel of autumn roused in her chest. The streets started to grow more and more familiar. They crept through the square; Bernie's sat quietly in the corner, the "closed" sign swinging in the window. The line of trees on the hill loomed above them as they carried on through, heading up the hill. Maddy, although she dismissed the thought, felt like she could sense the moors drawing closer again. The streets became more and more familiar, and Maddy's smile grew and grew. Excitement bubbled inside her, and she wanted to jump up and down recklessly. Instead, she squeezed Shannon's hand tightly. Her friends eyes sparkled, the silent knowledge shining through her glasses. They walked round a few streets, before reaching the edge of the hill, with the whole of Stoneybridge stretched out below them. "Hang on..." Maddy said, thoughts starting to flood her mind. Memories of the full moon, of running to school... Shan bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. The pace increased as Maddy started to speed walk, almost dragging her friends along. Maddy stopped outside one large countryside house, which fitted right in with the rural village theme. The garden was slightly unkempt, but there were bulb flowers sprouting in random beds, squeezing out between the grass. Maddy had an overwhelming emotion running through her. Tears of happiness swelled in her chocolate eyes. She was home. Shan and Tom had lead her here; was this where Rhydian lived? Maddy was so glad to see her home again, and it looked so familiar, and as amazing as it would be to have her best friend living there, it would mean she, well, couldn't. And then they would have lost the den, and everything. "He doesn't live here, does he?" She asked tentatively, glancing at her friends. Shan shook her head. "Oh, no" she replied, and Maddy's chest seemed to relax slightly. "It's even better!" Shannon knew that Rhydian living in the Smiths old place would be good, but not that great for her. She knew that the current situation, however, was much better. Tom took a few steps further up the street, and Maddy's eyes widened. "He lives here?" She went to stand next to Tom. She had seen this house a few times, but it had changed. It was so perfect. Roses twined up the walls, bright flowers sang in the perfect flower beds. Rhydian was, or, as Maddy thought about it, would've been, a next door neighbour. But she didn't live there anymore, surely. So.. "What's so good about it?" She tilted her head to one side, eyebrows creased in confusion. "Because your house hasn't been sold. We kept it safe. We have the keys." Shannon almost squealed. Maddy hadn't seemed to get it, and Shannon was so desperate to see happiness on her face. "The house is yours again Mads!" Maddy was speechless. Thoughts swirled around her excited head. Rhydian was her next door neighbour. They lived next to each other. Her friends had waited for her. She could live the old life again! Shan started walking to the path. "Rhydian's bedroom is round the back. That's why he hasn't come running out in slow motion." She explained, adding a little joke at the end. Maddy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" Shan stopped, and turned her back to the blue door. "He can't see you, remember?" Maddy nodded slowly. "Don't you think he needs to know you're here?" Maddy's heart started to flutter quickly. Suddenly she felt sick. Shannon knocked on the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Maddy hurried up the neat path and stood beside her friend. Jana and Tom were close behind. Jana placed her hand on Maddy's shoulder and squeezed it. The two girls grinned at each other, the stars in their eyes coming out to laugh as they shared their excitement. The sweet aroma of the many beautiful flowers tickled Maddy's sensitive nose. She breathed in, and could swear she could make ot the faint scent of Rhydian. Her heart beat quicker.

Through the blank windows, Maddy could make out the faint silhouette of a table and chairs. They were a faint mark in the darkness, the outline fighting to show against the night. On the other side of the door, which had a little metal "12" nailed to it, she could see another inked out room, filled with two patterned sofas. Both were empty.

She must have looked confused, because Shan said:

"The Vaughans are out." Maddy nodded, her cracked lips forming an "o" as she turned back to the door. The golden numbering glinted, illuminated by the moonlight.

It appeared that Rhydian had also only just remembered this fact, as the group could hear a distant and repetitive thud as he descended the stairs. There was a faint grumbling. Maddy smiled. Same old Rhydian.

There was a click as the porch door opened, and the musky scent grew. There was more resonant clicking as he fumbled with the lock. The door flew open.

Rhydian had his mouth open, ready to explain that his foster parents were out, when his dim eyes fell on Shannon and Tom. His turquoise eyes started to widen as he saw Jana. A faint grin, accompanied by an expression of shock took over his face as the pieces started to fall into place. As his eyes locked with maddy's, she felt her heart stop. He looked the same, just older, more experienced. Hardship glistened in his eyes; his wider, more firm jaw bone was stiff. His eyebrows were bold, stubble was starting to grow. Maddy could feel excitement and a faint feeling of loss; Rhydian had had to grow up without her.

The smile grew, revealing two lines of perfect teeth between his winter-worn lips. The smile faded slightly as shock and confusion collided with him. Maddys happiness fell. Please, please don't let him be angry with her.

His voice cracked slightly as he gasped "Maddy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Maddy nodded slightly, joyful tears coming to her eyes. Rhydian's eyes also seemed to glaze over. He took a small step forward, and stopped, his breath tickling Maddy's forehead. He had grown. They stood barely centimetres apart, staring awkwardly at each other. Maddy's arms hung limp at her sides as she stared at him. He was here. He was standing right in front of her. Maddy wasn't sure how they would meet, a hug perhaps, a story telling session over a cup of hot chocolate, but all of that left her. She didn't know what to do. Shannon, Tom and Jana stood quietly and began to walk away, but Maddy and Rhydian didn't notice. They stood for a few more minutes before Rhydian began to speak. "You're back?" His voice was barely a whisper, a mix of disbelief and some uncontainable happiness. A single quiet laugh escaped Maddy's lips, and Rhydian smiled. He smiled properly for the first time in two years, he let himself relax as emotions took over. His shaking fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face, and pulled her into a hug. The warmth from his fingers still lingered on her skin. They both clung tight, never wanting to let go again. The tears were flowing freely now, and Maddy nuzzled her face into Rhydian's broad, comforting shoulder. They embraced for a few minutes. Maddy's tears soon disappeared, but her eyes remained shining, partly from the tears, and partly from the happiness and love that seeped through her system. They released each other, and Rhydian took a step back to look at her. He smiled, and Maddy grinned back. "You really came back for another date?" He joked, and Maddy laughed, her heart beating fast, wolf side running freely. The reference took her back to the hardest day of her life. And the tears came back. "I meant what I said, that day." Maddy spoke softly, and gazed up at him. "I know" Rhydian replied as he leaned in, and placed his lips against hers. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chairs scraped reverberantly across the tiled floor as laughter bubbled out of the pack's mouth in a giggling gushing waterfall. The joyous group sat down in the comfy, cracked leather chairs they had always sat in. Bernie's looked comfortably familiar; Bernie's shuffled around, cleaning table tops, the chairs and tables, and the accessories which were scattered around, may as well as been glued to the spot; nothing had changed, and Maddy liked it like that. It let her forget that she had ever left. It was the next day, and the pack had decided to go to Bernie's before school started tomorrow. Tom, Shan and Jana sat on one side, with Maddy and Rhydian on the other. They all ordered milkshakes, and whilst they waited, Jana spurted out the story, all the events of the pack during the two years they had been apart. Maddy didn't like telling stories, and she had told Rhydian all she wanted to, so she took the chance to digest the view through the window. The last few autumn leaves rattled across the cobbled square, a whole choir of yellow, red and orange rustling in the winter gale. The sky was grey, the sun setting. It was four o'clock, and Maddy had spent most of her day redoing her house and room with the help of her friends. The clouds were the thick, dark ones which clogged up the sky; it looked like the November snow would arrive. Winter was sprinting in fast. The trees were bare, the frost becoming more prominent, and the flowers in the Vaughan's garden were the last survivors of the winter flowers Mrs Vaughan had planted. "And that's when we came back, wasn't it Maddy?" Maddy turned her head back to the group to see four pairs of eyes staring intently at her. "Yeah" she nodded in agreement. "I just couldn't cope anymore, without you guys." Her voice became filled with emotion. She had the sudden swelling feeling to cry, but she smiled shakily. Rhydian reached over, and squeezed her shaking hand, smiling reassuringly, and Maddy felt strangely comforted; perhaps she just couldn't feel the depression over the thudding of her heart. "We didn't think much about it." Jana covered. "We just, well, ran." Her deep eyes looked back at Maddy, and Maddy nodded; she would speak again. "And I'm glad I came back when I did." And she was; any longer, and she would've been swallowed and drowned in her sadness. After that outburst, she knew there was no chance of healing the deep wound without returning. And now she was back, she could feel that all that was left was a scar. "Not half as glad as I am." Rhydian smiled at his joke, which only the two of them could understand. Maddy rolled her eyes, but squeezed his hand covertly. Rhydian's smile grew. Shannon, Tom and Jana looked on, grinning at the difference they could see in their friends, knowing not to ask about the line, and instead decided to carry on the conversation. Tom and Shannon had barely spoken, and they thought it time to tell their story. But before that, Tom couldn't hold back the obligatory joke: "So, now you've been to Bernie's TWICE, Jana!" The red headed wolfblood also rolled her eyes, and the group laughed again. "Hey, maybe you can get awards for recommending to friends!" Shannon teased, and the giggling increased. "Nah." Said Bernie, overhearing the conversation. The group looked at each other and laughed again. Maddy was sure she laughed more in those few minutes than she had in two years. "I've missed this." Said Maddy, looking around at her friends. They all nodded. "Well, if you're wondering." Tom spoke in his jokey, matter of fact voice as he drew the conversation back on course. "I didn't really miss you." He bit his lip, fighting back a grin. "Tom!" Shannon pushed him. "Ok! Ok!" He threw his arms up in surrender. "I did. It was boring without you." His eye flicked back to serious mode before they glittered again. "Now, get this she-wolf off me!" He joked, and Shan shook her head in disbelief, laughing. At that moment, the bell rung in a little sing song tone, and they all stopped and turned towards the door. "Maddy?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Maddy couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice being spoken in that shocked fashion again. In the space of a day or two, she had heard it quite a lot. She squirmed round in her chair with the others, leaning her head on Rhydian's shoulder so that she could successfully peer round the diner-like red chairs. She glanced up to see a flicker of a contented grin appear on his face, before it disappeared again, as quick as a spark leaping out of a fire.

The Three Ks stood in front of them, their plastered figures in a line, each with a hand hooked on their cocked hip, the other holding brightly coloured handbags. Katrina had one well plucked eyebrow raised, perhaps at Maddy's reappearance, perhaps at her head that was comfortably resting on Rhydian. Maddy didn't want to flatter herself by thinking it was jealousy she saw in Katrina's eyes. As her eyes travelled over their unchanged, vain appearance, she couldn't help but placing them in a toy shop, amongst the Barbies. She grinned at the thought.

The shock faded from Kara's face, and it simultaneously lit up. It appeared that it was possible for them to miss her, after all. Kara's arms reached out slightly, as if going in for a hug, before falling back to her sides. Maddy felt an overwhelming relief; Rhydian was sitting between her and the school fashionistas.

"So" Kara swayed, in the jive Maddy was very familiar with, as she drew up a seat next to the table. Katrina and Kay, a pressured smile on their faces, followed, and they all sat around the cramped table. Maddy slumped down in her seat as it became clear that they were staying. Rhydian glanced down at her, and raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Shouldn't you be welcoming your friends more gladly?" he whispered teasingly, his mouth close to her cheek as he spoke. Maddy's cheeks warmed as she glared at him, tilting her head to the side in disgust. She couldn't hold the grudge, however, and the smile eased its way back onto her face. When she looked back at her friends, who were all showing the reaction, she realised that Kara was nattering away, and had been for some time. Words flew across the room, as Kara did what she, and her friends, did best.

"Oh, and Jana too! How nice to see you!" Kara smiled sweetly.

"Dirt R Us convention" Kay whispered covertly, leaning towards Katrina. She smothered a giggle.

However, the wolfbloods' kean hearing overheard her, and Jana, Rhydian and Maddy's faces immediately fell. Observantly, Shannon saw their downfallen expressions.

"Sorry, guys, but we've gotta go." She interrupted, and Kara pouted in disappointment.

The pack all nodded in agreement, Tom shaking his head violently up and down in a mocking fashion, mouth in a almost pitying pout. Maddy made it her mission to escape the room as soon as possible, and she dashed outside. Once she was out, she leaned on her knees, panting heavily, chest loosening as the wolf relaxed again.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder. She looked up, and into the concerned eyes of Rhydian. "You ok?" He looked down at her, biting his lip. She straightened up again as the others exited Bernie's.

She nodded. "Yeah, just needed to get out." She smiled at Shannon. "Thanks for that" Shan smiled back. "Your welcome. Just saw that you guys needed to escape." She replied, approaching them. "Yeah, what would do without our geek, eh?" Tom slung his arm over Shannon's shoulder. "Hey!" She shoved him again.

Maddy smiled, but it came out small and timid. Events kept repeating and, even though they were things she loved, they made her think all they could do was relive old times, and couldn't be new anymore. She shook the thought off. It was just an on running joke, she decided.

Tom gasped dramatically, and began running off down the street, as if Shan had scared him.

They all laughed as they glanced at each other, and the rest of them sped off after him. There was a thunder of footsteps and a babble of laughter as the pack played tag back to Maddy's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Feet pounding on the dirt. Nearly slipping on the damp leaves. The smell of the forest in her nose, her mind. A smile painted beautifully on her face. One hand flying out as she ran, the other clutching Rhydian's. The weekend had flown by, and it was time for Maddy to go back to school. The smile on her face was wild; natural. The feeling of running again, exactly like it used to be, was pounding through her soul, her wolf, as fast as the blood was pumping through her veins. Her breath created clouds in the air in front of her as they went faster and faster, for longer and longer. Her muscles were starting to ache, but she ignored it. As long as she was running, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. Nothing could stop her. She had to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Rhydian twisted his head towards her, and smiled at her as they sped along, a blur of colour in the greyscale forest. His eyes blazed. Maddy's smile grew in response; she was already grinning, so all she could do was make it expand. And, because it was Rhydian affectionately grinning at her, it wasn't hard to smile. Rhydian's legs were longer than hers, and she could see him pulling ahead slightly. But, just as he stepped ahead, he slowed again, holding himself back so that he could run along side her. It was too silent. This was such a happy moment, and she wanted to make it better. "You ok?" She gasped, just as they jumped simultaneously over a fallen log, carpeted in moss. He nodded. "Shouldn't I be the one asking YOU that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. Maddy frowned. "What do you mean?" They started to slow, and it was only as the trees started to thin, and the village crept close, that Maddy remembered what they were doing. Rhydian nodded ahead. She could see the school, and the stream of laughing, jostling children filing through the gates, and her stomach flipped. Anxiety took over; what if they hated her? What if Dr Whitewood had done her job after all? Her face fell as fast as water over a cliff as her lips formed an "o". She stood still, and had to stop herself from taking a step back. "Hey" Rhydian squeezed her hand and turned to face her. "It'll be ok." His eyes, a bright blue, and the care in his face made Maddy fall in love all over again, and she almost believed him. His face was so easy to trust. She bit her lip. "And if its not, I'll be there." He added. Maddy raised her eyebrows. "As well as Shan and Tom." He hastened to add, a slight colour invading his cheeks. Maddy grinned, and laughed quietly. It was so cute how protective he was being. The smile returned to his face as he heard that laugh. "Promise?" She asked, taking a step closer. Standing on her tip toes, she stared up at him, head tilted to the side, waiting for an answer. Both knew that the question she was asking had nothing to do with being there at school. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Promise." He confirmed, mouth near to her ear. «I'll always love you» his eyes finished his sentence, answering the buried question. Maddy beamed, the smile spreading from her mouth to her deep brown eyes. She threw her arms around him. He held her tightly. "Can we freeze time like this?" She whispered. He sighed, smiling against her soft hair. "Does school have to happen today?" He agreed, and she looked up at him. Both smiled. 


	16. Chapter 16

Shan and Tom met them at the gate, and, amongst the small flow of teenagers filing onto the playground, Maddy and Rhydian could walk hand in hand towards them without her being recognised. As she walked towards them, Maddy looked round, and realised that two years had passed. Two new year groups had joined, two had left, and as she studied each face, she found it unsettling that she recognised nearly none of her schoolmates. "Hey!" Shan exclaimed, throwing her arms out and hugging Maddy as they approached. Maddy managed to put on a small smile, and she let go of Rhydian's hand to hug her best friend. As soon as they let go, she took hold of it again. The smile also flew away quickly. Rhydian noticed this, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her brown eyes glanced at him, and he gave a slight nod. Her lip curled slightly, and she turned back to her friends. As the flow of children grew, she found it hard to bury the nerves scurrying within her. "You ready?" Tom asked as they trundled towards the main school. Maddy paused, considering what to say, then decided to tell the truth. "No." Tom smiled, his teeth white against his dark skin, and slung his arm over her shoulder. Rhydian's face flashed with jealousy as Tom replied, "Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. What's their to be scared of? I mean, I know Liam is on a murder spree, but-" Shannon shoved him. "Leave her alone, you!" Tom held his hands up in surrender. "Oh come on, you know I only did it to wind up Rhydian!" He fired back at her, a laugh interrupting his speech. Maddy glanced at Rhydian, and saw the glare deepen. "Yeah, and it worked." Rhydian mumbled, desperately trying to loosen his glare. "Aww, leave him alone you too!" Maddy cooed, looping her arm around Rhydian's waist, and leant her head on her shoulder. She realised how much he had grown. Rhydian's face became a mix of content and embarrassment. Eventually he settled on pulling a childish face at Tom; he raised his eyebrows in a "told you so" tone, and hooked his arm around Maddy's waist also, and pulled her tight to him. Maddy felt her heart warm. She mirrored expression. "Children, please!" Shannon taunted in a condescending manner. Tom quickly wiped the grin off his face. Shannon shook her head, laughing. "Right, well we better get going to class." They all nodded, and Tom and Shannon lead the way into school. Maddy and Rhydian followed behind. Maddy was most comfortable when she was cuddled next to Rhydian, and as she felt his arms firmly around her, she knew he would hold her up, just as walls remained standing when one leant on them. The morning was cold, but his heat warmed her up. But she still shivered. "Is it really that bad?" Rhydian asked. Maddy nodded. Her northern accent was thick as she replied, whispering gently as they entered the yard. "I just wanna know what's gonna happen. Ever since Dr Whitewood discovered Mam, Dad and me, and after the whole thing with Liam, I can't bring myself to trust anyone anymore." Now that she was surrounded by the school, she tried to press closer to Rhydian. He smiled at the amount of affection, and hugged her, providing even more protection. She felt the nerves calm slightly as she felt his strong arms around her. She breathed in his warm scent. Her nerves settled again as his embrace made her feel more secure. "Thanks." She smiled as she pulled away. Rhydian's forehead creased. "But I didn't say anything." His shoulders lifted as he performed the gestures he normally did when he was confused. "I didn't comfort you or anything." Maddy smiled at hiw seriously he was taking it. She reached up and kissed his cheek. The bell rang as she whispered in his ear. "You didn't have to. I needed you to be there, I needed you to hold me more and more, and you realised. And you did something about it." Rhydian's cheeks flushed, and his mouth opened and shut as he thought about what to say. In the end, he settled on hugging her again. Maddy didn't want to pull away, but she did, and together they headed towards the classrooms. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jana, Shannon and Tom were all hovering outside the form room, waiting patiently as Maddy and Rhydian strolled towards them. Maddy's breathing was still uneven; her legs shook as she smiled at her friends. She released her hold on Rhydian and wiped her clammy hands on the hem of her brand new, crisp school shirt. "I hope you weren't waiting long?" she asked when she was close enough to them. The bell had gone a few minutes ago, and the rest of the school had trickled into the few classrooms. Peering behind her friends, Maddy could see the collection of bored teenagers slumped at their desks. There were so many people. She ducked quickly back behind her friends, the butterflies returning to her stomach. Shan and Jana shook their heads firmly, but Tom nodded, and tutted disapprovingly. "It was only five minutes of being pushed and stared at don't worry" sarcasm tinged his voice, but his face remained straight, for once. "And-" Shannon turned, a blur, to face him. "Tom." His face returned to his cheeky smile. "yeah?" "Stop. It." Tom tilted his head to the side, and pulled a puppy dog face. He blinked; once, twice. Maddy, Rhydian and Jana's eyes made eye contact, their eyes glinting with laughter, not the irresistible call of the wolf, as the mini argument continued quietly in front of them. "Don't pull that face with me, Tom!" she whispered harshly, hazel eyes narrowing slightly. As much as she tried to rein it in, a smile crept to the corner of her mouth, betraying her slightly. Tom straightened again, rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat. "Fine, whatever." He sniffed loudly, and they all rolled their eyes at him. "I'm not hurt." He mumbled, his portrayal fooling no one. Shannon rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she shared a glance with Maddy. She saw Mr Jeffries tackling a pile of files as he stumbled down the corridor, and she knew she needed to gather her nerves and get a move on. Maddy's smile grew as an idea struck her mind. "Look at you two," she snuck a sly glance at Rhydian before continuing. "Arguing like an old married couple!" And with that she confidently set her feet into the classroom. She looked behind her, smiling with a small pride, to see rhydian laughing and shaking his head as he followed. Behind him, Jeffries was clumsily entering the room in a fashion which suggested he was trying to balance a thin wooden beam instead of holding some work. Shannon and Tom slid either side of him, parting like the red sea, and stared at each other, speechless. Tom's lip was curled slightly in disgust. Maddy watched them for a while. When her face started to ache from smiling, she decided that they had, indeed, frozen. She scampered over to them, leaving rhydian frowning at their desk. "Guys!" she called and their heads snapped round to her simultaneously. Maddy paused; slightly startled at their unison. There was another pause, whilst Maddy waited for them to filter back to their seats like normal people. They remained glued to the spot. She spread her arms out and raised her eyebrows. "I was JOKING" she prodded at the same time. They both seemed to click and jump into action. "Oh right," Shan smoothed her perfectly smooth clothes down. She smiled shakily. "Yeah, of course." She laughed nervously. "Yeah." Tom sighed, and the three headed back to their seats. There was a loud slam as the teacher let the abundance of paper fall to the desk. He looked up, and studied the class. He looked down at the register, paused, and looked up again. Maddy gulped slightly and felt the butterflies stir as she felt his eyes bore into her. At this moment she wished she couldn't hear the sigh that escaped his lips. She felt the whole class fall silent as they recognised her. One question conquered her mind. And it gnawed at her sanity as she held her breath, waiting for everything to fall down hill again. What was he gonna say? 


	18. Chapter 18

Mr Jeffries' face melted from confusion to neutral, and Maddy felt her heart slow slightly. But only slightly. Her keen ears tuned in on the draw of breath he sucked in before he spoke.

"Ah, Maddy!" his voice brought a strange moment of déjà vu as her mind was cast back to after her first transformation. Maddy shrunk away from the class of eyes that stared at her like she had two heads. A few people had noticed that she had returned, but their mouths had remained shut. But now, everyone was staring, their eyebrows asking the questions which appeared in their heads. Maddy's heart beat even faster, filling her ears with the steady thud of its drum. She stared fixedly at him, and couldn't help but notice the grey that had invaded his face. His eyes were tired, and Maddy was reminded again how much people change.

"Hope your family is ok now?" He ignored the collection of startled faces, which Maddy was thankful.

Nodding slowly, Maddy cleared her throat.

"Yes." Her voice snagged in her throat, the words barely reaching the surface. She swallowed and tried again. "Yes, thank you, Sir." The words were calmer this time, and slipped around the silent room. Maddy glanced at Rhydian, and found the courage to smile slightly. The room slowly filled with chatter; at first once voice mumbled, and gradually others joined in. Maddy sighed as it became clear that everyone had lost interest in her. Once you couldn't pick out one snippet of gossip to another, Maddy dared speak again.

"Who said that?" She whispered, slightly awed, as she looked round at her circle of friends. Rhydian opened his mouth to speak, but Shannon's voice was the one which rung out.

"We all did it." Shannon's smile was proud, but not arrogant. She was just glad that they're initiative had saved their friend. "We discussed some options and this seemed the best."

"It was the only one which would avoid questions if you came back." Rhydian whispered, face slightly down as he thought back to when all he could do was hope. He looked up for a split second. Maddy had a moment of revelation. If they had said something different, it may have been weird if she had returned. Even from the beginning, her friends had planned for her return. Maddy felt her heart warm slightly.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, not only referring to the excuse.

Maddy thought she would adjust to human life again quickly; she was already fine with sleeping in a bed again. Surprisingly, she soon felt the longing to be running outside again. During her lessons, she would start staring out the window longingly. Her concentration during school had always had problems remaining focused, but now she could barely keep it in check.

It was English, the lesson before lunch, and Maddy was slumped in her seat. The teacher was babbling on about literature during the renaissance. Shannon was watching intently, Rhydian and Tom were also slumped, doodling on scraps of paper. Jana was leaning on her hand, and was listening to small snippets. The words crawled around the sleeping classroom like slime, and as much as Maddy tried, she couldn't tune in.

The sun was streaming through the clouds, which were thin and weak against the grey sky. Through the window, she could see the moor and the forest; the brown and grey collection of branches advancing on the school fence. Although she was slumped in her seat, her mind was elsewhere, running through the forest. She was leaping over logs, chasing Rhydian, tumbling over and over down hills. She was even accompanied with some memories of the wild.

"Maddy!" Ms Fitzgerald cut through the groggy silence. Straightening up, Maddy looked fixedly at her teacher's feet as she felt her cheeks warm. "Sorry Miss" she mumbled. Ms Fitzgerald nodded, acknowledging the apology, and continued. She held a book open in one hand, and beckoned with it as she instructed the class. "I want you to get into groups, and discuss how literature during the Renaissance affects what we read today." There was a bumble of groans and rolled eyes.

Maddy watched as Shannon and Tom turned their chairs back to face them, and saw Shannon get carried away with the words that streamed out of her beaming mouth.

Her eyes travelled back to the forest, and she imagined running through it again, following the bends of the stumbling paths, dodging the rocks and trunks. It was once she started skipping parts of the forest that she realised she was doing Eolas again. She tried to snap out of it, but couldn't tear her mind away from the sights. The rope swing, the ray of dandelions at the bottom of her garden. Her mind was at eye height, and she could almost feel the wind and chills, as if she was actually running. She sensed something odd, and followed it. There was a small rustle, a slight twinge in her ears. It grew louder, and she rounded the corner. She could almost see the shadow…

Rhydian gently shook her shoulder, his eyebrows knotted with concern. Startled, she gazed around to see all her friends staring at her. She smiled timidly and awkwardly. "Sorry" she said.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, head ducked, just like after the argument she had had with Rhydian all those years ago.

"You don't seem with it." Rhydian added, eyes studying her. She shoved him away lightly. "hmmmm, I," she glanced at the clock, to see the hand ticking towards the bell. Their gazes remained locked on her, concern echoing in all their faces.

"I was exploring the moors…" she admitted, but her voice was uncertain, not guilty. Shannon and Tom looked at each other, frowning in confusion.

Jana's eyebrows rose, and she leaned forward. "You were doing EOLAS?" she whispered cuttingly. She paused, and looked round the room. "In HERE?"

"I didn't mean to!" Maddy spat back, becoming defensive. Rhydian put his hand softly on her shoulder, and pulled her back. Jana opened her mouth to retort, to say how was that possible, but Maddy continued.

"Sorry, I-" she bit her lip, and looked up at the classroom. The teacher was about to tell them to pack up, and the clock was even closer to reaching lunch time. The room was too quiet, and they were too close to spying minds. "I'll explain at lunch." She explained.

They nodded, and relaxed.

"Cafeteria?" Tom asked.

Maddy and Rhydian looked each other. She grinned.

"Cafeteria." They nodded.


	19. Authors Note!

A/N: sorry that chapter 18 was all messed up. For some reason it wouldn't submit properly, and missed out half of it. I left it as I had only just uploaded it and figured it would sort itself out. Obviously it didn't. If it doesn't work again, ill just leave it and start work on the next chapter, which I plan to do soon anyway. The chapter is on Wattpad under the name I'm on my way, and my name is Inkthewateroflife:) so check it out there:) I think... 


	20. Chapter 19

At that moment, the teacher called the class to silence, and her voice droned on, talking about what they had learnt and how she expected better from the top class.

"Your exams are coming closer" she lectured, eyes studying each tired face. "You need to be prepared."

Maddy desperately tried to remain somewhat concentrated in those last few minutes. She focused hard on the teacher, a spot on the wall; anything that didn't allow her to re-enter the outside.

Finally the bell rang, and Maddy was pleased that they had organised a meeting place; there was a large rush as all the students exited the classroom. Maddy hung onto Rhydian's hand, but soon enough she was lost in the sea of chaotic bodies. She searched for her friends, her heart thumping as she was squashed by the increasing people who filled the corridor. Fresh air entered her system, and she told herself to breathe. She had to trust her friends that they would be in the canteen.

Meandering as she found her way to the cafeteria, Maddy studied the changed surroundings that enveloped her. Now she knew what Jana had gone through, and Rhydian. Transferring from the wild to the human world was hard; the wolf had gotten a chance to grow, and you had to learn to tame it again.

As she was thinking this, Rhydian turned round the corner, sketchbook hooked lazily under his arm. When he saw her he smiled, his eyes glistening as the slight concern faded away. He sprinted up to her and placed a supporting arm around her.

"Found you." He whispered in her ear. She glanced up at him, and saw that he was serious.

"Good job, too." Maddy commented as she snuggled up to him, her chest rising and falling as she settled. He led her to the canteen, and although she knew the way, Maddy liked how she could depend on someone, for a while at least.

"I knew you would survive." He whispered back. Maddy's throat clenched slightly as she witnessed the yelling room of unfamiliar faces. A hint of annoyance at herself rose in her chest, and paused, turning to look back up at him.

"We're talking about it like it's some impossible task." She shook her head in disappointment. She felt the resentment towards her weakness, and felt it cloud her mind. "But it's not. It should be easy. It IS easy, I'm stupid."

Rhydian was now holding her hand, and squeezed it slightly as they spotted the others in a quiet corner of the room. "No, you're not." Maddy looked at him again, frowning, and opened her mouth to argue. He shook it off, as if to say "Trust me". A small smile poked at his lips as he plonked himself down on the plastic chair. He patted the one next to him, and Maddy shyly obliged.

"You've got me back." He continued as he pulled her close. Maddy thought she could detect the tint of his laugh in his words. "There's got to be a catch. All good things have." he teased, and she playfully pushed him.

"So." Shannon spoke, thus ending their conversation. She clutched her hands in front of her, in what Maddy thought was a formal fashion, but then her friend smiled comfortingly at her.

"Explain."

Her friends all turned to look at her, but Maddy managed to fight the common feeling of anxiety. They were her friends, after all. They wouldn't hurt her.

Maddy pondered for a few seconds, wondering how to word what was quite an uneventful tale. Finally she just decided to tell it how it was, and hope it would make sense.

"I was just looking out of the window, at the forest. Ever since I came back from the wild-" she could sense the slight feeling of dread as she mentioned her past. "Ever since then, I've felt this overwhelming need for the outside. And I couldn't concentrate. So I just…kept looking. I started thinking about running through the moors again, thinking of the fun we've had there before. And suddenly, I was just... Skipping places. I'd be one place, and suddenly I would appear miles away. And, not just that, but it felt like I was actually running." Maddy's thoughts were confirmed as she saw the confusion written on her friend's faces, especially Jana's. She wasn't the only one startled by this new type of "Eolas". "I noticed what I was doing, but I hadn't started it on purpose. And I couldn't break away.

Anyway. I was just running along, and I heard something. Or saw something. I can't remember, it may have been both, but still, it was a someone. And I was intrigued, even if I could, I wasn't gonna stop. I followed it, and I saw a silhouette. I couldn't make out who it was. And then, you guys woke me up." A look of guilt crossed their faces, and maddy rushed to continue.

"But, I don't think I would have been able to see them, even if you hadn't. I'm glad you did." Her friends looked slightly comforted by her assurance. The confusion still settled between the group, however, and they all sat still for a while, each troubled by their own thoughts.

There was a cough, and they all turned, startled, to see Jimi and his gang towering over them. Maddy felt her fear squirm as she spied the arrogant smirk that had settled on his face.

"What do you want, Jimi?" Tom asked harshly. Jimi's smile grew, and his gaze landed on Maddy. She froze.

"So, family problems, was it?" he taunted. Maddy nodded, but only slightly, and Jimi didn't see. She just stared at him as his face fell, and anger took over.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business." Growled Rhydian, his temper rising with the volume of his voice. A few heads turned as the drama unfolded. If there was one good thing about the wild, thought Maddy, it was not having to cope with this.

"Jimi, stop." Jana ordered, noticing the state of her friends. He rolled his eyes in disgust, and returned to the matter at hand.

"She can answer for HERSELF." Jimi cut back, features painted with an ugly ferocity. Maddy took Rhydian's hand, trying to calm him down. She could feel the emotions rising, the wolf surfacing. She did not need this.

To her dismay, her attempts failed. With a panic, she noticed the black veins crawling slyly up Rhydian's neck as he sprang into action. He bared his teeth. He growled, but only quietly. Jimi should have been used to it by now, but still the fear haunted his face as he was thrown to the ground. But Rhydian didn't stop there, he couldn't; his instincts took over. He had to protect Maddy. His hands were curled into grotesque claws, and he ferociously attacked Jimi.

"Rhydian, STOP!" Maddy howled, sobs accompanying her concern as she watched helplessly.

"Please." She whimpered.

Something got through to Rhydian, and he slowed, his breathing rapid as he grabbed Jimi's collar. Anger was still winning on his face, and Maddy couldn't cope. With one last sob, she flung her eyes across the room to see a bunch of stunned eyes, judging her, killing her confidence.

"Maddy!" Shannon's call followed her like a shadow as she rushed through the crowd. Her feet hit the floor hard, and she continued to run through the corridors. The sounds and sights of the chaos haunted her mind, and as she continued to sprint, she could only think that she was running away from her past.


	21. Chapter 20

She couldn't go to the Dark room. That was the first place they'd look. Plus, she needed to be outside again. It was odd how, suddenly, the cool fresh air could calm her down.

All these thoughts and more rushed through Maddy's mind as she sped away from the threatening body of the school, slipped though the fence, and emerged in the company of trees.

The ground was soft under her feet, and she liked the feel of her legs as they pounded against the ground; the slight brush of leaves and twigs on her tear ridden face as she breezed past.

Slowing to a trot, Maddy studied her surroundings before settling on a fallen branch. Short, shaky breaths escaped her lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks, flushed from the escape. Staring at her swinging feet, she could see the heave of her chest as it rose up and down. She willed it to stop.

Maddy reviewed the past few events, and she hated herself for the state she was in. She could feel the knot of worry in her chest grow; her face scrunched up as the tears returned.

She let them fall this time, as strangled sobs fell from her mouth. She kept shaking her head, which was aching from her confusion. "Maddy?!" She looked up to see Rhydian's tall figure breaking through the trees as her approached. The tears blurred her vision, but her arms tingled as her pulled her into a tight embrace. The next stage of breaking down arrived as he rubbed calming circles on her back: her breathing was rapid, no matter how hard she tried, and she started choking and coughing as he wiped the tears gently from her thoughts. "I'm so sorry." He whispered once she had tamed her heart more. He felt her nod against his chest. He didn't make excuses; he just kept stroking her hair until they broke away. "So, how WAS the wild?" He attempted to strike a different conversation. She raised her eyebrows at the sudden question slightly, and Rhydian shrugged and grinned. "I realised that I hadn't actually asked." He explained. "I don't know, hard? I guess it was. And lonely. Different, as well. Larger pack, and I wasn't really in charge. Not that I had the strength to be, anyway. And tiring. So tiring. I would always wake up aching, for no reason. I always slept fine…"

She drifted away from her rambling, and he watched as her eyes settled on their surroundings. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, drawing her back to him. "Well, whatever happened, you've changed." "How?" She frowned. "You always were so self assured, you'd always know what to do. You could say bossy-"

"Hey!" "Okay, okay, but you know. And now you seem to be relying on us a lot. Quiet. Not like the old Maddy at all."

She bit her lip as she pondered his words. "Perhaps it was because I was the one being bossed about." She paused, and thought for a few more seconds. "I lost the will to live, in those two years, Rhydian. That's probably what gave me that bite. I guess I'm still trying to get it back."

Rhydian couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just squeezed her hand as the rustles of the forest filled the silence. "Then again, you've also become much more romantic. Which is a good thing." A slow smile spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"That's good to know!" "Thought I'd reassure you of your brilliance" a spurt of laughter drifted through the trees as they shared their mild joke.


	22. Chapter 21

"What actually happened to Whitewood, anyway?"

Their hands swung between them as they strolled back through the forest. Maddy looked up at Rhydian, biting her lip slightly, watching as he looked up.

"Errrrr..." he gave her a reassuring smile. "You've got Shannon to thank for that, mainly. She wrote a letter of complaint, or something. You know what Shan's like. Anyway, said something about threats. Me and Tom helped of course."

"Course ya did" Maddy repeated, nodding her head, mocking him.

"We did!" He paused. "Only to give witness, but still..."

"Oh, forgive me! That makes all the difference!" He laughed, and squeeze her hand tighter.

"Yes it does."

They were approaching the boundary between what they saw as freedom and jail, when Maddy suddenly stopped.

"Maddy?" Rhydian turned round, puzzled. He frowned as he watched her spin desperately on the spot. She took a step forward, as if to run back into the shelter of leaves, but she placed her foot back down again. With her eyes still fixed behind her, she walked back up to him. He could see the bafflement and blank look in her brown eyes. They continued to walk again, as if nothing had happened. Rhydian stared at how his feet left a slight imprint in the grass, as he tried to wait through the ignorant silence.

"What was that?" He asked tentatively, but he attempted a smile. Maddy's eyes flicked behind once more, biting her lip.

"I don't know..." she whispered slowly. Her eyes jumped to ahead of her again, and she looked up at him before looking forwards again, as if guilty or confused. In other situations Rhydian would have pushed the question, but he knew her answer was legit.

Maddy found it hard to forget about the unknown thing which waited behind her as they made their way back to the school. Even once they entered the building, her head was too aware of its presence. The fear still lay in her heart as if it had just happened. Hand in hand, Rhydian and Maddy sauntered back to the others. They greeted them with a "Hi" and reassuring grins, but none of them asked. They all decided it was best to forget Maddy's break down.

Lunch and the last lesson began to drag on. Lunch ended with a bunch of laughs, and the group made their way to the next class. As they walked across the open concrete, Maddy couldn't help but look towards the looming forest, furrowing her eyebrows as she did so. Rhydian frowned at her slightly in concern, but shook it off. He took her hand. Smiling up at him, Maddy could still feel the worry at the back at her mind.

They were in the middle of their last lesson, and Rhydian subtly nudged Maddy whilst their heads were buried in their work.

"What was that all about, then?" He whispered, still watching his hand write on the black page. Maddy's eyes flickered up at him, and she sighed.

"I smelt something. Again. It seemed so familiar..."

"What? Like with the Eolas?"

She shook her head. "That's what I don't know. It could of been, but I don't know if I could smell during that anyway. It seems like I've smelt it BEFORE that..."

"Before?"

"Yeah..."

"Like, sometime since you've been back?"

"I feel like even BEFORE that."

"So, the wild?"

"I think so. I have no clue how I know, though. I can't REMEMBER anything. Yet, it seems so familiar. But then, it could be anxiety. Or..."

He slipped his hand over hers.

"Don't argue with yourself Mads. It won't help anyone" he smiled reassuringly. "We'll sort it out. Promise."

"Thanks Rhydian."

"No problem."

The lesson continued in silence, except for the odd work related question, or group joke.

They all rushed out of the classroom; Shan, Jana and Tom leading, with Maddy and Rhydian close behind.

"Right, well, we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah" rhydian answered. Maddy frowned.

"What? Can't we go to Bernie's or something?"

Shannon smirked as she looked at Rhydian, before correcting herself and returning to her friend.

"Sorry, we can't."

"Oh, right okay." Maddy stammered. She mustered a smile. "See ya then"

There was a chorus of "Bye" as the group parted. Maddy made to walk off, but Rhydian lightly caught her by the arm.

"Maddy?"

"Yeah?" She grinned shyly.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Oh!" The school ground was nearly empty, and Maddy smiled up at Rhydian intently. Casting her eyes around quickly, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sure!"

"Great! See you at yours at seven?"

Maddy was already rushing off after Shan.

"Of course!" She called over her shoulder.

Blushing slightly, but grinning widely, Rhydian watched his feet as he started the few hours until he saw her again.


	23. Chapter 22

Taking a deep breath, Rhydian dug his hands deeper into his pockets, trying to get rid of his nerves before he approached Maddy's door. After realising that he had to knock on the door, he reluctantly took one hand and let it hover over the newly painted wood.

He didn't know why he was nervous; he loved Maddy, and he knew he'd stick with her whatever, so he felt a slight hate at the thought that he was reluctant to meet her. It was just a want to impress, he decided, and with that he knocked on the door.

Moments later there was an excited shuffle, and the door swung open, revealing a beaming Maddy. She stood with one arm still holding the door, so she stood at an angle, her head tilted to one side as she smiled at him. Her clothes weren't extravagant, but her hair fell in light waves over her shoulders, ruffled by the light breeze.

A smile nudged at the corner of his mouth as he raised his eyebrows.

"Eager?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, grinning as she stepped out of the door. She hooked her arm through his.

"I'm a Wolfblood, remember?" She replied, smiling. "I have amazing hearing." She continued, waving her arms around to accentuate her point, sighing slightly. Shaking it off, she smiled again.

"Plus, I may have been waiting..." Maddy added, looking away, acting innocent. Rhydian shook his head and laughed, and looked up to see her look back and join him.

"Why did you sigh?"

"What?"

"When you said about hearing, you didn't seem THAT happy." Rhydian asked. She smiled timidly.

"It's nothing. Just, being a Wolfblood, where you're continuously told how great you are, can get a little boring." She explained, blinking up at him. He smiled back, reaching for her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I know the feeling. Being generalised, being praised because of your species, not your character."

"Yeah…" Maddy nodded, and then looked up at him, eyes wide. "Wait, did I just hear you speak WISDOM!?" She taunted incredulously. Stepping away from him, she studied him, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, and where's Rhydian?"

"Stop it!" Rhydian shoved her playfully, laughing all the while. "I" he continued in a royal tone. "Am officially insulted."

Maddy burst out in a fit of giggles, eyes crinkling as the laughter shook her body.

"Rhydian?" Maddy looked around at their surroundings once she had recovered. The sky was clear above Stoneybridge, a cocktail of pinks and oranges as the sun began to set. A few people walked here in there, but the streets were mainly deserted. Snakes of light crept between curtains. She was in a familiar part of town, yet she still wasn't sure of one thing.

"Where are we actually GOING? Cos I need food!"

"Er" Rhydian flushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was thinking, Bernie's, then a walk? On the moors?" He answered gingerly.

Maddy nodded eagerly, eyes glistening as she flashed him an encouraging smile.

"That sounds great." A rush lit her face as she cast her eyes round at the now deserted street.

"Race ya!" She called over her shoulder as she began to race down the street. Her hair flew behind her, and their footsteps echoed steadily on the cobbles as Rhydian joined the chase. Maddy kept glancing over her shoulder, a smile burning on her face as Rhydian struggled to catch up.

They entered the square, and headed to where Bernie's squatted in the corner, with Maddy confidently fixed on her goal.

Rhydian, smirking at his secrecy, pulled up behind her, and hooked his arms around her waist. Laughing over her resistant cries, he lifted her up and span her round.

"Hey!" She squealed, but her voice was tickled faintly with laughter. Her hair washed in front of her face, but he could still see her brown eyes twinkle in the sun light. He set her down again behind him, and sprinted the last few paces to the door.

He meant against the frame, raising his eyebrows at the stationary Maddy.

"That's not fair!" She pouted, and Rhydian just laughed.

"Yes it is! You loved it!" He winked, and Maddy tried to bite back the smitten smile.

"You only had to do it cos you wee losing!" She sang as she walked past him, throwing a pointed look at him before entering the small cafe. Rhydian rolled his eyes as he followed her.

Two meals, three awkward silences and many laughs later, Rhydian and Maddy left Bernie's.

"How about that walk now?"

Maddy looked round. Shadows had started to fall, but there were still the last beautiful traces of sunlight stretching across the violet sky. The smile grew on her face as she remembered how pretty her home was.

"Sounds good." She agreed, lacing her fingers with Rhydian's.

Maddy could see the moor, and the cluster of trees that took up most of the horizon. The sky peeked through the silhouettes, and as they entered the cover of the leaves, streams of the last light filtered through the gaps.

After ten minutes or so the stars began to come out, and the orange light of the sun was replaced with eerie glow of the moon. Maddy rested her head in the crook of Rhydian's neck as they chatted and giggled at his funny stories.

When their legs began to tire, they lay down in the small clearing, shoulder to shoulder as they stared at the stars.

"I missed you." Maddy spoke after a while, voice dropping slightly as emotion threatened to take her.

"So did I." Maddy showed him a thankful smile before continuing.

"The stars were so bright in the wild." A small smile was on her lips as she relived the memories. "It was like, one of those moments where you just realised where you were amongst everything." She turned to look at him. "I would look at them every night. I would try not to think of you, but I always did. And Shan, and Tom… I'm glad I did, though. It kept me from going crazy."

Rhydian bit his lip slightly, wondering if he should let her think for a while. He decided against it.

"I would look at the stars, too. I saw a shooting star, once, and I thought of you. Not that I wouldn't anyway, but I saw it and your face just appeared. In my mind. Maybe because the sky is so big, that it kind of…connected me to you, in a way. We could both be looking at the same sky. A physical connection."

"I saw that shooting star, too." Maddy whispered. "The first one in ages, and there hasn't been one since. We saw the same star Rhydian."

"That's cool." He kissed her on the forehead.

"This whole thing reminds me of a song I once heard. About how the stars show us that things are out there. And, that someone else is looking at the sky with us. And it could be anyone." She took a shaky breath, and began to sing, so quietly Rhydian could barely hear it.

"Star light, star bright, we are not alone…" her voice was surprisingly sweet and soft, like a lullaby. Rhydian had never heard Maddy sing, and he regretted it.

"And that's all I know." Maddy frowned at Rhydian's awe struck face. "What?"

Rhydian laughed, and kissed her softly. They both smiled into the kiss.

"You're an amazing singer." He explained as he pulled away, and Maddy lit up as much as the sky above them.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a snap. Both jumped in shock as it echoed through the empty forest, their faces contorted in fright.

"Footsteps." Rhydian said to himself in recognition.

There was another snap.

And another.

"Can you smell that?" Maddy's voice was a harsh whisper.

Rhydian nodded.

"Wild wolfblood."

Maddy swallowed, nodding. "And they're coming closer."

The cracks of the twigs had become closer together, more hurried. A shadow flickered across a trunk, and Maddy bit back the scream.

"Run!"


	24. Chapter 23

Rhydian yanked her to her feet. He threw his glance around, but all he could see was the occasional man shaped shadow stalking the trees. He held her hand tightly, heart beating.

It was cold, and their breath billowed out in front of them, like a smoke signal. They needed to run, and the adrenaline forced them to go faster, but everything was giving them away. The stomp of their feet, despite them trying to be light footed. Their heavy breathing.

And then there was their scent.

It was dark, so sprinting was hard enough as it was, but, in an attempt to confuse the chaser, they also wove around the wild trunks. Rhydian tried hard not to pull hard at Maddy's arm, and luckily she ran beside him, but the many twists and turns threatened to tear them apart.

They could hear the stranger behind them. Angry footsteps followed their every move, and as they neared the time when they would have to split, they hadn't managed to get rid of the threat. The scent filled their nostrils, and they were being pushed to run faster and faster as the gap got smaller and smaller.

"I have to go that way." Rhydian noted reluctantly, halting behind a bush. His breath was ragged so the words came out in pants as he said what they had both been fearing. The footsteps had stopped, for now, but they knew they had to be fast. Maddy kept glancing round nervously; not being able to hear anything made her more uneasy than before. Rhydian squeezed her hand as he pecked her cheek.

"Go." He whispered in her ear. He offered her a small smile. She gave a defiant nod and grinned back, but inside she was quaking.

As she ran further and further away, she could start to feel her legs shake at each step. The forest seemed even darker now, the shadows blending in with the block darkness. It was a mystery how Maddy could make her way round without smashing into a trunk.

Rhydian had stood to watch her; to make sure she was okay. After a few metres, just before Maddy faded into darkness, she turned around. His straight face was lit slightly, highlighting all the shadows and crevices. Heart thudding, Maddy gave a calm smile which he returned. Suddenly there was another thud, and with one last fleeting glance, they turned round and sprinted off.

Every snap of a twig or screech of a bird would make Maddy's heart freeze, and she was frightened so much that she didn't know where to look next. Too long a time later, she stumbled out of the woods, and hurried down the endless streets to her house.

Giving a sigh of relief as she dashed down her path, Maddy threw open the door and slammed it behind her, shutting her eyes as she struggled to regain breath. Maddy leant against the door and breathed heavily, laughing slightly as she thought how stupid she had been. She didn't have to run ALL the way home; they had stopped following her once she had left the woods. She also found it slightly amusing how she had been frightened at anything and everything.

Only slightly, however, and she was still trying to slow her breathing several minutes later.

Rhydian.

She had spent the whole time worrying about herself when she should have worried about HIM. The stalker probably followed him instead of her! That was why they'd disappeared!

Maddy groaned and hoped that that wasn't true; that it was just her pessimistic side.

Rhydian would be able to defend himself, anyway.

Wouldn't he?

"You alright pet?" Emma's voice tore through Maddy's thoughts, and Maddy jumped, banging her head against the door in the process.

"Oooo, are you okay?" Emma rushed over to her daughter, concern tinting her voice. "Did I scare ya?" Rubbing her head, Maddy nodded, and the two stared at each other. A smile tugged at Maddy's lips, and they both ended up bursting into laughter.

"How did it go with Rhydian?"

"Fine."

"Well, why did you slam the door?" Emma continued, frowning slightly. "And weren't you out of breath? Why did you rush back?"

"Oh, we had a race to see who get back first. First one to text the other wins." The lies swiftly left her lips; after years of protecting their secret it was easy for her mind to manipulate the truth.

"That reminds me." She skidded round her ma and skipped up the stairs, running as soon as she was out of sight. She didn't want her mum to know about what had happened; her parents might make her leave again.

And she didn't want that.

"So, how was the date?" Shannon asked slyly, biting her lip, her eyebrows raised. The face she always pulled whenever something gossip related happened.

The bell had just rung and the students were streaming into class. The group floated to the back, and Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other, sharing the anxiety. Rhydian had got home fine, he had said, but both were still uneasy. They hadn't said it, but last night's events had shook them up.

Maddy slung her bag on the desk and sat down. The rest followed; Shannon was frowning at the look that had past between the pair.

"Someone was following us." She whispered harshly. Tom's eyebrows knitted together in confinement.

"On the moors?" Shannon asked. "Someone was on the moors?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Scolded Rhydian, glancing around at the class.

"It was a wild wolfblood." Maddy explained. "They chased us."

"Are you okay?" Tom pointing his head at the two of them. They nodded.

"We're fine. Just a bit shook up."

Maddy smiled faintly. The group nodded, and they began to withdraw when Maddy spoke again.

"I think we should go find them." She blurted out, and watched her friends' different expressions. Jana just looked at Maddy like she was mad, and Shannon and Tom swapped confused glances. Rhydian's eyebrows were furrowed, wondering if he had heard her right. They remained in a stunned silence.

"I think we should be the ones to find THEM this time." She explained timidly when Jana raised her eyebrows, as if asking if she was serious. "Ceri, Alric, Whitewood, they all found US. We just sat there and they hunted us down. I think this time WE should be doing the hunting; we should be in control. Plus, this is like the third time we've come across them." Shannon's frown deepened.

"Okay, I'VE come across them. Anyway, they obviously want something from us."

They still didn't look convinced.

"And we don't know if they wanna hurt us." Concluding her argument, Maddy looked round at the slightly softened faces. Biting her lip as anxiety gnawed at her insides; would her friends agree? And even if they did, what would happen when they did find the stranger? What if they hurt her? Maddy didn't know if she wanted her friends to agree to her plan or not.

"But what then?"

Rhydian was the first to speak. Maddy frowned; she opened to ask what he meant but she was interrupted by Rhydian.

"Once we've gone into the forest, found these creepy guys, then what?"

Smiling dimly because Rhydian had read her mind, Maddy looked round at their expectant faces.

The sun was barricaded from the ground by the angry clouds which had invaded the sky, which meant it was as grey as damp stone. The surrounding class room had chipped down slightly in sound, and break was during to a close.

"We talk to them. And we find out what's going on."

There was a small collection of agreement and comments that it was a good plan before the bell went. Me Jeffries began to speak, and the pack didn't speak properly again until break. And even then, they didn't speak of their plans until it was happening.

They stood in the forest, a straight line of keen eyes scanning the forest as they advanced.

"I thought we were finding them."

"We are." Maddy replied, and Tom raised his eyebrows to her answer. "Okay, we've shown that we want to talk to them. We've shown our faces. They've found us every other time."

"And this time we won't run." Jana added, nodded to console herself.

"Or scream." Rhydian joked, and there was an uneasy ripple of laughter.

And then there was a snap, a twig being broken in two by heavy feet. Maddy could smell it on her breath; there were two of them. And they were-

The voice came from behind:

"Ah, Maddy. How good to see you again."


	25. Chapter 24

Maddy froze momentarily, feeling her mind flash. Fuzzy images filled her brain for a short second; they were blurred like an unfocused film. She managed out shake herself out quickly, and the group all spun round, the girls' hair flicking up into the air in a colourful mess.

Maddy had recognised that voice. She didn't know how .She didn't know when. But the panic had turned over in her stomach, like it always did when she heard a familiar voice. But what puzzled her most was that she wasn't scared of THEM, the people who claimed she knew them. No, she was most petrified that she had met these people, and was on good terms on them.

Was it even possible that she could know someone so well, when she had no recollection of ever crossing them in her life?

Their eyes fell on another bare patch of forest. All they could see was the dead skeletons of the trees, the wind washing over the crushed corpses of leaves. Maddy reached for Shannon and Rhydian's hands, which they gratefully took. Bafflement rested on their faces for a few seconds as they all desperately scanned the landscape.

Probably – Maddy thought bitterly as she started to shrink – so that they could see their faces.

They heard a chuckle falling from above them. It was low and gruff, but it was almost friendly, like how your uncle could sound. It matched the greeting they had just heard, but more smug, and Maddy felt herself blush slightly. She hated being mocked.

"Over here, darlings" it called, and there was a thump as two bodies fell to the ground. Maddy scowled; they were playing with them. Despite this, Maddy was the first to muster the courage to turn around and come face to face with them, and the others were soon to follow.

She was about a head shorter than them, so she looked up fiercely to see a bearded, muddy face. Two golden brown eyes peered out at her, and they seemed quite jolly. The man had a sly smile printed on his shattered lips. The other man was slightly shorter, but with lank, strong legs. His tangled, blonde hair reached his shoulders. His face was young and smooth, with no beard; he couldn't be much older than Maddy. And as their eyes locked, Maddy frowned: did she see his lips twitch slightly, almost into a smile?

Maddy had studied them, and their appearance didn't shock her.

Her presence didn't busy them either. They were both studying her friends with piercing eyes, like the lamps they use on stage; always following you and heating you up. She could see Rhydian squirm under their gaze, and they blushed when the wild wolfblood smirked at their tangled hands. They let go; they couldn't show any weakness. This seemed to entertain the man more, and he revealed a row of slightly white teeth as he continued the silence.

It was strange. Although they were wearing dark clothes, they seemed to blend into the forest. They held their heads high; their bodies were long and thin, but strong. And there was just something that reminded Maddy of a shadow. Seeing that they had barely glanced at her, Maddy took the chance to document as much of them as possible.

Their upper bodies were broad, their arms long like twigs. Maddy could see that their fingers were curled like claws; thick shoulders were hunched forwards towards their heads. Their feet were bare but their skin tough, as were their hands. Maddy ticked things off in her head. Piercing though they were, their eyes weren't yellow, and they had fangs.

Yet.

Soon Maddy felt the silence had barred her from the truth too long.

"What do you want?" she snarled, eyes flashing, but inside she could feel the panic begin to taunt her. It was going to break her, it whispered, she was going to break so much that she could collapse in a tearful heap. She would be a fool.

Maddy snarled again, trying to chase her fears away. The strangers still hadn't spoken, but the brunette's smile had become more twisted. Maddy didn't want to, but she could sense some type of friendship .

"Oh Maddy, put you fangs away!" the blonde teased, grinning in a friendly manner. "Is that the way to treat old friends?"

There it was that again. Friend. She had never met these people. But they weren't lying, she could tell, so…

"Friend? I've never met you in my life." Maddy wasn't being aggressive anymore, but she was still uneasy. She could feel her heart beating too fast, and she had to tame the panic. Again and again in split seconds it rose like a volcano, and again and again she had to try and tame the flame. She had no clue what had happened in those two empty years, but it had stimulated some sort of anxiety.

On one side, the two wild wolfbloods shared a grinning glance; they looked like they had been expected that answer. Maddy wouldn't be surprised if they'd bet on it. On the other, Tom and Rhydian shared a confused look. Shannon raised her eyebrows, as if to say "Excuse me!" to their teasing. She probably would have, too, except the fright kept everyone sealed.

The blonde one, who Maddy decided was definitely kinder than the eldest, opened his mouth to speak, but the other spoke first.

"Ah yes, that minor detail." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but he continued to smile warmly as he circled the group. Maddy could see the younger mouth "I'm sorry" as the leader began to make more condescending remarks.

Maddy was barely listening; this man confused her. He was being so mean to them, just like all those clever villains from the movies. Yet he was smiling, his eyes were sparkling, and his face was softened in kindness.

"Well, my name is Ian, and that stupid guy over there" one long, worn finger pointed back at the blonde, who waved childishly to the pack. "Is Reiner, Renny for short." He quipped, throwing a knowing glance at him; he had his mouth open to add that detail. Ian settled back in front of them.

"So, that stupid little problem is outta the way. Now we're best friends!" he said drily, still having that genuine smile plastered on his face. Maddy looked back to Renny. She watched as he mouthed "it means he likes you", and she attempted a small giggle.

"Can you please just explain everything? It's obvious that we are all very confused, so it would be great if you could explain just how exactly you know my friend, without her ever setting her eyes on you!" the cutting sound of Shannon's voice shocked everyone slightly. Ian's eyes swivelled to her, slightly shocked, and Maddy watched with pity as Shannon tried to stay confident.

"Why of course!"

"I think it's better if I did it." Renny stepped forwards, and Ian rolled his eyes. After a stern glare from Renny, he slowly backed off, crossing his arms.

"Fine, just don't make any mistakes." He grumbled, and Renny raised his eyebrows pointedly at the group. Maddy could believe his smile.

"We're from a wild pack that, at the time, wasn't far from yours." He began as he strode back and forth, making wild accidental gestures with his hands.

"You didn't know it, didn't see us. But we are very secretive." Jana closed her mouth again.

"When Maddy first arrived, we knew about it. When three tames arrive in the wild, everyone knows. Our pack were uneasy about it, but a few weeks passed, and nothing happened, so we just continued. Most of us weren't bothered by your appearance by now, and we just ignored you. But me and Ian, well, it's safe to say we were intrigued. I had seen you wondering alone several times. And that confused us. Wolves are barely ever alone, yet there you were, day after day, creeping round, sometimes crying softly. But I could see a wild side of you, and you ran fast."

"Still do." Remarked Ian, and Renny agreed.

"anyway, one night we were hunting, and I heard footsteps. I watched as you ran and fell; it was clear you were barely awake. We took the chance, and we approached you. You were particularly wary at first, didn't trust us at all."

"Nothing's changed there then"

"Thank you, Ian. Anyway, we said hello, told you about us, and asked why you were such a Lone Wolf. You could barely speak to us, and after a bit we found out you could barely speak to strangers at all. We guessed it was because you left your friends and stuff behind. We then started talking about the wild pack, and life in the wild. You said how you wished that you could hunt and do all the other wild things you had heard about. Ian had taken a liking to you, as had I, so of course we offered to teach you."

"You sound a bit, articulate, for a wild wolf. " Jana questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly. Ian just smirked, and Reny shrugged.

"Good teaching I guess."

"Are you saying my pack WEREN'T good teachers?" Jana spat back. Ian chuckled, making her start to growl, but Renny held an arm out.

"Leave her be, Ian."

"calm down Jana!" hissed Maddy, grabbing her arm. Jana's head swished round. And Maddy smiled warmly at her. Jana took a breath, and smiled back timidly, then nodded.

"Don't worry about that. Now, let me continue my story." He joked, coaxing a gingerly laugh out of the group. "WE started teaching you everything we knew. Every night you'd come back, and you'd learn more and more. You became a very experienced wolfblood. Even Ian was impressed!"

"So, how come I don't remember ANY of this? And as far as I know, I can't hunt or find north."

"Have you tried?"

Maddy thought for a second before shaking her head slowly in defeat. Renny smiled.

"Didn't think so. But believe me, you can."

"Still don't remember though."

"Alright alright I'm getting there. I mentioned before that we were secretive? Well, just because we came up to you, doesn't mean we're any different. In fact we took a risk just standing here in broad daylight. We were happy to teach you, yes, but our pack has stayed secret for many years, and we weren't going to let you tell anyone. Don't take it personally." He added, seeing a slight fall in Maddy's expression.

"Our healers have an ancient concoction, made from herbs, of course." Offered Ian, stepping forward from where Renny left off. "It's basically a forgetful potion, makes the taker forget the past few hours."

"So why didn't I foget what you taught me?"

"It's very, er, scientific. I don't even know the ins and outs of it, but I think it targets a specific part of the brain, or something."

He shrugged again, and the two of them turned round and started to walk away. Renny waved a hand in the air in a goodbye.

"Where are you going?!" Maddy exclaimed, frowning and panicking slightly.

"That's all, folks!" Ian shouted over his shoulder, and the pair laughed heartily.

"But can't we see you again?" she cried, feeling deserted again. They paused, and turned round slowly. Ian surrounded his mouth with his hand.

"We'll see you again, but only you. We need to ask a favour of you. Tomorrow night. Here. We'll see ya there."

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like we can easily be stumbled upon, during the day. But at night, everyone is snuggled at home, watching the TV." He tested the last word on his tongue. Ian grinned. The two turned round again and started running, and Maddy looked up swiftly to see the sky begin to turn a swollen purple.

"But why TOMORROW!" she yelled, desperately trying to make her voice reach them, but they were gone.

"Maddy, it's a full moon tonight." Rhydian whispered into her ear, and Maddy's mouth formed an "o" shape as she remembered. She watched as more clouds tumbled in above them, and the sky turned darker. Defiantly she turned on her heel and began to walk the oppsosite direction. Confused, her friends stayed behind, frowning at her. Looking back over her shoulder, she grinned, swaying her arms as she casually strolled away.

"We'd better get going then!"


	26. Chapter 25

"One thing I don't get."

"And what's that?" Rhydian looked down at her, smiling. Hand in hand, they had fallen behind the others, jumping over the roots and logs as they walked back to the Smiths'.

"Hurry up you two!" Shannon called over her shoulder, face melting into a smile at the couple. It returned to fretting. "It's nearly moon rise!"

"Relax Shan, I mean, we still have a few minutes, right?" Tom looked back at Maddy, who nodded. He looked back at Shannon, who still didn't look convinced. Sighing, Rhydian shouted ahead.

"Be there in a sec!"

"Alright, mate. Don't take too long kissing though, yeah?" Grinning, Tom teased them; he earned a pleased laugh from Jana and Shannon, and a roll of Maddy's brown eyes.

The group continent forward steadily, and Rhydian hung back, taking Maddy with him willingly.

"You were saying?" He asked, grinning.

"Well," Maddy began tentatively; she wanted to avoid conflict. And now, as Rhydian's powerful eyes were focused on her, she could feel her mind start to twitch.

"Why did we seperate in the forest? I mean, I didn't think anything about it at the time. But then, I've remembered that you live next to me. You didn't need to split from me at all…" Maddy's voice had plummeted to a whisper as she watched Rhydian's face frown.

"I…I was gonna try and…"

"You were going to go and find them, weren't you?" Maddy finished for him, cuttingly. He nodded.

"You made me worry so much, and panic, because you wanted to find them on your own? I can look after myself Rhydian!" She had begun to yell again, despite her desperates attempts to remain calm.

"Mads, I…" he reached out to hold her, but she yanked herself away.

"I am FED UP of being comforted, so maybe you should just leave!"

Hurt and scared, and slightly angry, Rhydian let his arm fall to his side, a light scowl in his face. He began to walk away, and her eyes widened in terror.

"Damn, no, Rhydian, I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you meant it Maddy. And you're right, you can look after yourself."

"No, I was wrong. That wasn't even me! I was just annoyed at myself for not realising sooner, and I was worried about you, and I tried so hard not to say that!" Tears began to fall and Maddy realised, with disgust, how delicate she had become.

"I am SO sorry." She pleaded, staring at him, most hope lost. He stopped in his tracks, and sighed.

"So am I." He looked back at her, and hugged tightly. Maddy laid her head in the comfortable crook of his shoulder. Most of her tears wiped on his jacket.

"Eww!" Rhydian complained, a smile tingling in his eyes and on his lips.

"Oh stop it you." Maddy's voice wavered slightly between stifled sobs, but the smile on her face was legit. Rhydian stroked her back a few times, gently, before reaching down and wrapping his fingers round hers. He could feel the cold seeping through into his skin.

"You're so cold!" He said sympathetically, taking her hand between both of his and rubbing them to warm her up. Giggling, she shook away a final tear.

In the distance, Tom, Jana and an impatient Shannon had nearly faded behind the exposed trees. Around them, the ink had started to seep up the sky, and Rhydian knew they had to hurry. The wind had started to wrap around them, blowing clouds over the sky.

"Come on then." He encouraged, kissing her one last time before turning to face the way they needed to go. The others had completely disappeared, but he could faintly hear them. A wicked grin ignited in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows. He suddenly stopped, staring at her for a second before the grin returned suddenly.

"Race ya!" Mischievously, he coaxed a grin from Maddy, running ahead quickly. He whooped as he leapt over the logs, and dodged around the trees; Maddy couldn't help but laugh at his childish enthusiasm.

"Rhydian!" She yelled, chuckling, but he was already away, bouncing over everything and anything in his path. The moon was clearly pounding through his veins. Maddy rolled her eyes, but secretly she was pleased for the chase. She wouldn't admit that as she rushed after him, however.

They soon caught up with the others, and Jana joined them; the three of them sprinted through the maze of leaves, with Tom and Shannon panting frantically behind them, laughing at the cubs.

They said goodbye at the door, with the crawling veins accompanying them as they tore through the house, Maddy grinning wildly despite nearly smashing into the table. Rhydian reached for her hand as they laughed their way down to the cellar; they sprinted like a cannon through the door, onto a startled Mr and Mrs Smith. Their faces just made them laugh more, and Maddy wondered how she could suddenly be this happy. She stared lovingly at Rhydian, and then realised. This would be her first full moon with Rhydian, the first time to be herself with him after two years.

The thought leapt in her chest as the sweet feeling grew, and as she started to change and the work started to escape, she held onto his had until the last possible moment.

They could see the moon through the roof. The wolf was in awe of its absolute silver brilliance; an orb of soft light in the drowning sky. A power source that sang to the wilderness within each wolfblood. It sounded stupid, and poetic, but it really was awe inspiring, something that no wolf could take its yellow eyes away from. After each full moon, the true feeling of being set free by the moon was lost; all Wolfbloods could know was that it was something to look forward to.

Paws soft on the mud dusted over the basement, the wolves bounded round each other. Maddy and Rhydian started tumbling and playing, and Jana joined soon after. The Smiths were slightly more reserved, their tails swishing like brooms as they scurried around.

And Maddy feels so _happy_. She hadn't felt that emotion in ages, and as it dances through her veins, through her brain, she feels this unfamiliar rush as she played.

Never had she felt so glad to hear her claws click on the flag stone; never had she been so comforted by the howls and yaps that fill her ears. And now the moon, which used to reflect all that had gone, like a shattered mirror, just reminded her of the future and the present - the most important thing, she reminded herself.

Meanwhile, Tom and Shannon trudged away from the Smith's, feet dragging through the pools of moonlight. They were both wrapped up warm - Tom's scarf was itching but he didn't care - and they walked close, they held hands, to keep each other warm. But both knew it was not just for that.

Reaching through the dark in front of them was the ghostly howl. Maddy's house was behind them.

"Is it just me, or was that more than two wolves?" Tom asked, confused.

"And they certainly weren't our pack…" Shannon's voice was a dozing whisper as she gazed, stunned. She couldn't see anything, but the howl came from the moors a few miles away. "No, don't be stupid, it's just our imagination." They had both heard that before.

"Sure…"

"Brrrr it's freezing. We'd better get going." And with that she he convinced them both to stop being stupid, and they walked out of the dark into the comfort of their homes. They never spoke about it on the journey, but the worry was still nagging in their heads. Even so, they shut their doors, leaving two different packs in the cold winter moonlight.


	27. Chapter 26

"I don't trust them Maddy!" Jana's eyes frantically searched Maddy's, her face far from joking.

"Why not?" Maddy hadn't been angry with Jana in ages - she didn't want to be annoyed - but things like this could manage to wind her up; different personality or not. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself as Jana replied.

"They said they visited you every night, right? That they were near by?" Maddy nodded.

"But I can't think of any packs near us except one which is really strict. Like, REALLY strict."

"How d'you mean?"

"They're really territorial. We couldn't hunt anywhere near them, and they hated humans, and tames."

"Maybe, but these guys might not be from that pack!"

Jana raised her eyebrow.

"And, even if they are" Maddy continued, slightly uncertain as she held out her hands in a few wild gestures, "they seem different! Why'd they talk to me, a tame, otherwise?"

"I don't know Maddy, but I don't wanna find out."

"I'm going, Jana; this could be my chance to find out everything!"

"Like what?!"

"Well, what we did all that time, why I did Eolas without meaning to - I don't know! But they're wild, they know lots of stuff!"

"It's dangerous!"

"I can protect myself!" Maddy sighed, running a hand over her face. "Look. We will be near the village, and I'll be careful. If anything dodgy starts happening, I'll run like hell, yeah?"

Jana just stared at her sceptically, eyes twitching in internal monologue.

"Fine." Maddy grinned thankfully at her and pulled her into a half-hug.

"Great, thanks! And I PROMISE that I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jana smiled and watched as Maddy raced off to her house.

It was the day after the full moon - the date the Wildbloods had agreed - and school couldn't have gone more slowly for Maddy. She had sat twitching in her seat, her eyes had continuously been dragged to the window; she had earned a few weird looks from Rhydian, that's for sure.

They hadn't talked about her meeting; in fact, no one had mentioned it until Jana had grabbed her at the school gates.

Maddy returned home, yelled a greeting to her parents, and disappeared into her room. Annoyingly for her, she had to pretend nothing was going on; the excitement was bottled inside her, fizzing rapidly. It was another few hours until she could go, and Maddy couldn't stay still. She didn't stay in the same position for more than five seconds as she browsed the internet, and it was hard to watch something when you kept looking at the clock.

Her room had almost returned to normal. She had found that most of her furniture hadn't moved: the old, musty scented wardrobe; the mirror, which she had found covered in dust; and her bed, still made from when she had left. The first thing her family had done was move everything to clean her room, and they had rearranged things slightly. It was mildly painful to pretend nothing had changed from before.

When it was finally time to leave, Maddy practically ran through the house, before remembering that she had to remain calm. Creeping past her parents, she snuck out the door, into the blanket of the cool night air.

Once the blanket had smothered her - which wasn't as chilling as it seems - Maddy felt safe enough to breathe again. Setting her feet down lightly to avoid sound, she crept away from the golden light of her home, towards the moor.

"Maddy?"

She stopped.

"Oh, hi Rhydian." She spun round and smiled at him. His face was painted with shadows by the fading light, the dark patches stretching and churning as he grinned at her.

"You going to meet those friends of yours?"

"Erm, yeah, why?"

"Just checking."

"Well, I've gotta go now, so-"

Turning to go, Maddy felt panic rise in her chest when she felt his hand on her arm. She relaxed as he pulled her into him and kissed her, allowing herself to melt into him before pulling away calmly.

"See ya, Mads."

"See ya."

She focused on walking slowly: one foot; then the other. As soon as she had vanished round the corner, and Rhydian was definitely out of sight, Maddy let her speed unravel.

She sped down the lane, the moon, curtained by mist, to her left. The paved path was harsh on her feet, but as soon as she entered the woodland, she could pick up even more speed. She suppressed a childlike laugh as she leapt over logs; the feeling of flying before tumbling to the ground was a feeling she had missed.

After several minutes, there were heavy footsteps, and she looked round to see that the Wildbloods were cantering by her side. They continued to run. The moon was hidden, but they could feel it coursing through their veins.

"We have a serious issue to discuss."

"What?"

It was ten or so minutes later, and they were perched on a log. Maddy's face fell as Ian turned to her. A panicked glance at Renny confirmed her fears.

"Well, the pack found out about you and your…correspondents."

"Human and tame friends." Renny explained from behind him; a glare silenced him.

"And let's say that, well, our pack doesn't take kindly to the human world. And they're definitely not happy about this."

"And what do you suppose I do about that?" Maddy struggled to pull her voice above a whisper.

"The nicest option would be to take you with us. They're not impressed with your other friends mixing with humans either, but having you would be sufficient."

"I'm sorry?"

Ian rolled his eyes.

"You. Come. With. Us." He aggressively explained. "Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Yes. Now. Problems?"

"Well, I, er, several…how do I say goodbye?"

"Simple." Ian stood up, and he reminded Maddy of a creaking chair. "You don't." Maddy turned to Renny with pleading eyes, but all he did was shake his head slightly, the apologetic look in his eyes not enough to hush her fluttering heart, which was flapping against her rib cage - enough for it to break, thought Maddy as she stood on shaking legs.

She would be brave. They wouldn't hurt her. She would be safe. She wouldn't be thwarted.

But what would happen when she got there? How would they treat her? And it wouldn't be possible to just run away; they would just go after her and her pack.

"You'll be treated well." Renny answered her frantic thoughts. He threw a glare at his companion. "I'll make sure of that." He grabbed Maddy's arm - a bit too violently for anyone's liking - and pulled her along with him. She didn't even try to struggle.


	28. Chapter 27

Jana was right. Jana had been right, and Maddy had ignored her. Maddy wanted to face palm or something, but her arm was restrained by a tight grip, similar to a thick, scratchy rope.

Why hadn't she planned for the weather. Maddy only wore thin clothes, and the wind was chilling her through as much as her kidnapping - was that the right thing to call it? She guessed it was. The whole atmosphere wasn't helping. All she could see where the grey outlines of the trees and the Wildbloods; the corpses of leaves littered on the ground were the only sound, and the damp smell wriggled in her nose. It was odd really; she wasn't crying. She felt slightly numb.

She just wanted to go home.

But home was slipping away behind her. She barely knew this part of the woods. It was eerily quiet, but occasionally there would be a snap or a crack, and Ian would laugh at her as she jumped out of her skin.

"Get off me!" Maddy almost froze in Renny's hold. That was Jana's voice, right? Or was she imagining it. She had almost been dozing standing up just now, and in this forest, with subdued lighting; any hallucination could be possible.

Feeling the grip on her arm loosen, Maddy swivelled round to see. And, yes, it was-

"Jana?!" Maddy shook Renny off of her, and ran over to stand by her stricken friend. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to let them take you away?"

"No, but how did you even get here"

"I followed you"

"Why?"

"Because I told you didn't trust them!"

"But-"

"That's enough twenty questions, girls. I take it your the leader of the other Wild pack?"

Jana hesitated for a second, before tentatively nodding.

Ian threw a wicked glance at Renny - who looked unsure, in Maddy's opinion - before taking a hold of both girls in his rough hands.

"Perfect. I'm sure it'll be even better if we take you, too."

Maddy and Jana turned to look at each other; Maddy's eyes wide, but Jana's surprisingly calm.

"It'll be okay" she mouthed. Maddy opened her mouth to investigate, but Jana shook her head frantically.

"Wait a second" she continued, pointing towards their company. Maddy gave a minuscule nod, and began fidgeting whilst waiting for a time for answers.

After a minute, Ian let go, and, with a glance which said Don't you try anything, he walked in front with Renny.

"So, what's the plan, Jana?" The words had left her mouth a bit more fierce than she had planned, and she put it down as her panic. It sounded even worse as a whisper, and in a forest, though.

"I brought paper."

"Oh great!"

"No, I've got a pen, too. I've been leaving them every once in a while since we set off."

"So, if the others find them…"

"They'll know where we are, yes, that's right. I've got our names on and a quick explanation, so it should work. But now all we can do is leave scraps of paper."

"Jana, this is brilliant!"

"Really? I thought it was a bit obvious."

Maddy pondered quickly, whilst hurrying them forward to keep up with their captors.

"I guess, but it's working, and it could save us, right? So it's great."

"Okay? Okay. Well I'll take that as a compliment. Now, you take these, and drop them every twenty steps or so. I'll drop them, too, so they should be sure which way we've gone."

Maddy studied the items Jana had subtly handed her. In her hand was a stack of blue card, which was a capturing shade of silver-blue in the slits of moonlight, but blue nonetheless.

"And if they lose the trail?"

"Well, they'll still have Rhydian, so he should be able to sniff us out…"

"Okay." Maddy bit her lip. She still wasn't sure, but she guessed that it was their only hope.

As they walked along, Maddy discovered that it was actually really easy to get lost in her mind in a forest. Following people, and following the paths which wound through the trees allowed her mind to wonder where her feet didn't. She had never found this before, but soon the soft pat of her feet on the soil, similar to paws on snow, faded away and she was left. Sadly for her, all she was left with was worrying thoughts. She was basically being kidnapped, and graphic images filled her mind. And they all lead back to her being alone in the dark.

"Okay" Maddy repeated when she realised she hadn't spoke in a while. The looks she received from Jana, and the two men at the front made her guess that it had been a while, and Maddy shrunk back into herself again.

As they were further from the town, the stars were more visible, and it also seemed like this part of the forest was different to what she was used to. The sound of rustles in the undergrowth soon became apparent, and it seemed very loud after the silence of before. Maddy also began to pick up the scent of cooking meat, and damp fur.

"Do you think we're nearly there?" She whispered, continuing to stare ahead.

Jana gave a nonchalant shrug in response.

"R-right."

Maddy's shaking, dancing hands were stilled by a warm, slender hand. Maddy looked up and gave her a grateful smile.

Embers of a fire glistened through a gap in the trees, and the entrails of a smoke smell tingled in Maddy's nose. Ian cast a look behind him, his eyebrows wiggled and he had a wide grin. That only made Maddy more scared.

The entrance to the camp was a tight squeeze between two cowering trees. Maddy stifled a little yelp of pain as a thorn clawed at her leg.

The camp was quite similar to Jana's. Around the edge were several battered tents strung with ivy, with a fire in the centre. There was a gap in the trees right in the centre, meaning a ring of moonlight lit the middle; just like a spotlight, Maddy thought bitterly.

The people had a similar appearance to the other pack, except they were more rough, and their faces were littered with scabs and scars. As they entered there was a sudden silence, filled with burning eyes and sniffing noses.

"We brought the cubs." Ian addressed the group. "You might want to stay back, they're contaminated with human." He sneered, which was quickly echoed through the group.

Maddy and Jana were rushed to a small tent - which reminded Maddy of a shattered shack - on the edge of the grove, furthest from the other Wildbloods. Practically throwing them in, Ian bade them a nasty goodbye, before disappearing into the fog of moving bodies.

"So, what do we do now?"


	29. Chapter 28

_I have 30 chapters planned, but the last will be like an epilogue, so no drama, just a conclusion. So this is the penultimate "dramatic" chapter. Things start getting more "tense" and "climatic" yay. How well I will write these I do not know. _

_Okay stop rambling, here ya go!_

After staring helplessly at Maddy, Jana just shook her head, sighing. No one knew the answer to that question.

"I guess we wait for the others to find us, then…what time do you think it is?"

Jana glanced at the sky; the sun had long set, yet by the position of the stars she could somehow tell how many hours had been taken by the night.

"I'd say about one…"

Maddy groaned, throwing her head back; she found herself looking through the trees at the sky. Strings of grey cloud, outlined by the glow of the moon - nearly at its fullest after yesterday's full moon - were stretched across the inky blanket. Maddy always thought the sky was a bit like a dark piece of paper sprinkled with glitter; the stars sometimes changed, and that was when someone had shook it. Maddy hoped her friends were also looking at the sky - that would mean they were out looking for her.

"So they surely would've noticed we were gone, right?" Jana prompted, and Maddy realised Jana had been staring at her for a while. Perhaps she shouldn't get so lost in her thoughts.

"My parents, maybe…or not. I didn't exactly tell them I was going…"

"So, they wouldn't notice you were gone?"

"Maybe?"

"Maddy."

"They were asleep." She confessed, flopping back down. Burying her face in her hands, her hair falling around as she hated herself for her stupidity.

"But Shan, Rhydian and Tom know, don't they?"

"Yes, but they won't realise I'm gone until school!" She exclaimed slightly petulantly, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her breathing had sped up, air rushing from her mouth erratically; she was panicking. And she needed to stop.

"It'll be okay, Maddy. We'll just have to wait until then."

"Maybe, but it's still my fault." She peered through her hair to see Jana's pitying eyes searching hers. She noticed that Jana was biting her lip; if Jana was concerned, then this was definitely disastrous.

"You told me not to trust them, and I completely ignored you."

"That's not your fault though, Mads,"

"How is it not?!"

"You had every right not to believe me. I didn't exactly have much proof." Maddy shook her head stubbornly.

"Plus, this would've happened either way. You were still going to go."

"True. But I still could've told someone. Me Ma; I should've told her." She sighed again.

Jana wrapped her arm around Maddy and pulled her into a hug.

"Should we sleep now?"

"Probably." Maddy whispered sleepily, leaning her head against Jana's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open again.

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all." Jana placed her head on top of Maddy's; she could smell the herbal shampoo.

"I can do this, anyway." Maddy chuckled quietly.

"True."

"What are they gonna make us do all day?" Maddy yawned, having just woke up with a stiff neck. The dry leaves on her clothes didn't help.

"Sit and get bored?" Jana offered, glancing at the sleeping campsite. It was about 8, and they were all asleep.

They remained in silence for a few minutes. It was freezing, so they snuggled together. Maddy's clothes were thin, and the last thing she wanted was pneumonia. The trees creaked in the wind, and there was not a single sound of humming cars. It was winter, so most animals were in hibernation, and everything just felt like a horror movie. Like the one she watched before meeting Rhydian.

"Why don't we just run?"

Jana looked up, frowning. "What?"

"Everyone's asleep; why don't we just run for it?"

"Because we don't know where we are, we're tired, they'll notice we're gone, and if we leave then we won't be helping the situation at all and they'll attack our packs." Jana ticked off the reasons, then paused; eyebrows creasing as she frowned at Maddy.

"But surely you already knew that?"

"I guess. I just needed to be told it. For it to be certain. To crush all dreams." She laughed half-heartedly, collapsing back to the ground like her body was sighing. "Sorry."

"Oh okay. Don't worry, Maddy. I get it."

"Sorry…I mean, okay." She corrected herself after receiving a glare from Jana.

They sat facing the forest for a few silent minutes, arms behind them in support as they gazed casually around them. When they had first awoken, it had been nearly dark; it was winter, after all, and waking up just opened them up to the chills - both of the atmosphere and the temperature. But now, as the sun dared set foot over the horizon, golden flecks were littered over the floor. Few songs drifted through the skeletons; bone-white frost glittered; and the forest made everything feel secluded - protected from everything else. It was ironic, really; the gold and shine of the atmosphere would normally show hope, but they both knew it only meant having to face the Wildbloods - but then, Maddy mused, when had anything been how it seemed. She need only to look at her past to realise that.

"So we're really stuck here, then."

"Yep."

"And we can't even go for a run." Maddy shook her head at her own observation, disbelief in her voice. Jana "hmm"ed in agreement, and they collapsed back into silence. Maddy just kept staring, letting time drift away, her lips sealed shut.

"Have you wondered why they took you?"

"Hmm?" Maddy dragged her eyes away from her daydreams as she questioned Jana quietly - absentmindedly. "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." she added with a subdued laugh.

"Have you ever wondered why they took you?" Jana repeated patiently, not breaking eye contact, and supporting Maddy with a small smile - her only reaction to Maddy's laugh.

Maddy nodded slowly; looked back to the forest. They were all still asleep - for now.

"Not really. I didn't have time." Maddy could feel her voice sharpening, so she took a breath, ending in a sigh. "All I was worried about was that this would keep my pack safe. Nothing else mattered."

"Fair enough."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, it all seems a bit…odd, doesn't it?" Jana was met with a blank face, trying to understand. "You've got a pack of Wildbloods, who hate tames, and have a really strict culture, who are suddenly happy to have a tame, instead of attacking another pack? Since when did these people turn down a good fight?" Maddy couldn't tell if Jana was trying to make a point, making rhetorical questions, or if she was generally confused. She didn't think Jana knew, either.

"So, what do you think-"

"I don't know, Maddy." The forest seemed to be a good place to stare, so Jana turned away. She shook her head, chuckling - probably at herself - but it almost looked like tears were pricking her eyes, her eyebrows were furrowed. It was a laugh of disbelief, like Maddy had down earlier. But it came with a lot more bitterness.

"I just don't know."

"Okay…well, obviously there was-" Jana raised her eyebrows, before her eyes reminded Maddy of their surroundings. "Okay, is, something special about me, which they want. Whether they are actually annoyed at our pack specifically or not."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, since you raised the question, the same can be applied to why they "trained" me. And that was surely before they hated on us?"

"Seems about right."

"So I think they would have done that for the same reason as why they took me. You know a lot about these packs. You DO, Jana. So, what would you say these people would want most?" Jana mused over it for a few minutes, and Maddy watched - there was something enthralling about watching someone's eyes dancing side to side as their brain worked. Suddenly, those eyes widened, but before Jana could speak, a gruff voice tore through them.

"Good morning, cubs." Ian was standing behind them; they had been facing away from camp, so his tent was behind them.

"Morning." They gave a stiff reply, glaring up at him with equally cold eyes. He started guffawing.

"Oh, you little cubs. Think you're so clever. So," he leant down and whispered in their ears, and Maddy could smell the stench in his breath. "Powerful." He stood up again. "But you're not, are you? Eh? We've got you here, haven't we? And oh, you don't even know how much power we have over you." He was menacing, mysterious. It was capturing, in a dangerous way. Maddy shared a glance with Jana, and had the unsettling feeling that Jana was even more scared than she was. Did she know something Maddy didn't?

The camp was stirring around them. The hunters were all up and ready to kill. Everyone was in their place. Everything was so organised.

"Now. I'll return to get you" he shook one bloodied, dirtied finger at Maddy. "In a minute. Renny will deal with you." He waved Jana off casually, saving her from a piercing glare. Feeling Jana's hand take hers, Maddy watched him stroll off to the healers with a churning in her stomach.

"I think I know what they'd want."

Jana whispered gingerly.

"What is it?"

Ian kept throwing wicked glances at Maddy, making her stomach turn each time.

"It's a bit over the top, and extreme, but so are they. But-"

"Jana, what is it?!" Maddy insisted. Ian was coming back. He was coming back, and quickly. He was going to take her away, he was going to take -

"Tames. They'd want to kill the tames." Maddy's eyes widened and her heart beat like a drum but he was here, he was here and he was taking her away by her arm and all Maddy could do was look back urgently at a shaken Jana with resistant but believing eyes, as the words echoed - no, taunted - in her head.

They'd want to kill the tames.


	30. Chapter 29

_here we are. The penultimate chapter. I don't think it's that good but eh. Leave feedback if you enjoyed! _

Her neck was aching from craning it too far, but she kept looking until Jana was also grabbed and taken away. Jana was struggling in the Wildblood's hold, but Maddy was frozen, petrified. She might as well of been tied with a chain and gagged. She couldn't feel air leave her lungs.

The forest suddenly seemed darker; perhaps it was the weather changing, or her vision going black, but either way, she decided as they pulled her into a tent that stunk of spices and concoctions, it was bad. Feeling the arm leave her skin, she let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, but she couldn't hear it over the thunder which decided to growl. This whole thing was ironic and Maddy couldn't help a smirk despite everything. Got to be an optimist.

They had managed to arrange it so that Maddy couldn't see the rest of the camp, or anything, from the tent. Judging by the piles of plants wrapped in flaky leather, and the musky scent that hung like smoke, this was the healer tent. Maddy shrunk into herself even more, but she couldn't disappear into the dance of shadows. It was inevitable and inescapable; what were they going to plunge into her system? She shivered at the thought of some poison pounding through her brains.

She was left in the tent for several minutes, alone. Something made the tent completely silent, muffling any external noise. And the thick canvas, that fell in creases and had patches were it was worn so badly you could see the white netting underneath, blocked nearly all the possible light. Considering the forest was dark to start with, this meant Maddy could barely see her quivering hands. Maddy was perched on a wooden log, carved to make a seat. Around her were piles of plants - unbeknownst to her - and some bottles. Wondering where they got it all from, Maddy wrinkled her nose as a bundle of the smell went up her nostrils. It was like the candles you could get in the human world, spicy and flamboyant, but much, much stronger. There also seemed to be an underlying scent, something Maddy couldn't put her finger on. It was the same with the whole setting; there seemed to be something happening beneath the surface. There was a feeling of waiting, and Maddy wanted to know what it was for. What was planned? She sighed impatiently. It was like waiting for her own execution.

A bolt of lightning struck. It lit up the tent in a flare of colour, dousing it in yellow.

Maddy jumped when the door flapped open, revealing a healer. Maddy guessed she was in her fifties; grey mangled hair fell down onto her shoulders, and the clothes she wore were ragged and carried the scent of damp grass. She cast Maddy a disapproving look before hobbling over to a pile, rummaging about before pulling out a small, clouded over bottle. She took a pile of something - it looked like a nut - and ground it to small flakes. Maddy noticed how she carried out her work diligently, and this just made her more nervous.

After a few painful minutes, the woman turned round, bottle in hand, excited smile on her face.

"Take this." She ordered bluntly, shoving the concoction in front of Maddy's face. It smelt of garlic. Maddy hesitated with her hand hovering. She looked to the woman and back to the bottle. How vital was this to their plan? What was it going to do to her? Two questions she had no hope of finding out, and she didn't dare ask.

"Take it or I'll have to force you." Se snarled, pressing it into Maddy's hand. Maddy wrapped her weak fingers about, watching as the liquid swirled round. With a pop, she pulled the cork off, trying not to think twice as the vile liquid washed down her throat. With a satisfied nod the woman exited the tent, leaving Maddy with her eyes squeezed shut. Don't panic. Do not panic. She desperately tried to feel any change in her system, but there was nothing. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of something wrong creeping through her veins.

She was left for several hours. Voices drifted in and out, and the breeze which came with the rain made her cold. A scent of some kind was detected in her nose, and just as she was about to work out what it was, Ian stormed into the tent. She flinched and snarled, before pausing to look at herself; she didn't normally do that. Not that easily.

Instead of grabbing her, he merely asked her to stand and follow him, much to her surprise. Deciding there was no harm in doing so, and the fact that not obeying him would end in trouble, Maddy stood. Urging her legs not to tremble so much, she followed behind.

He lead her to the centre of the camp. Maddy could hear a steady pitter pattering, but it had stopped raining. So what could she hear?

"What is it?" She asked frantically as the pack all started to filter into the centre, surrounding her. They looked slightly like zombies. She could see Jana some distance behind, captured in Renny's hold.

"What's happening?" The sound was getting louder, louder and louder, and Maddy was scared, so so scared. It sounded like footsteps. They were coming for her, running to get to her.

"The enemy. They are coming." She heard a voice say, but she didn't look to see who it was. She was too focused on the fleeting figures advancing. Rhydian. She could see Rhydian. And Ceri, and Tom and Shannon.

She should feel happy, relieved, but all Maddy can feel right now is threatened. Petrified and angry. It's starting to boil, she can feel it. It's burning ice, a churning in her stomach, and it's making her see red. She's angry, and she needs to protect herself. She needs to fight back.

Before she really had time to think, she was running forward, feet blurring beneath her.

"Maddy?!" Jana's scream is all she could hear. "What are you doing?!" It's the last thing she registered, the last thing she thought about.

"I don't know-" she called behind her, barely managing to get the words to stumble out before the wolf took over. She fell to all fours with a thud, still running, teeth bared. She snarled, and kept snarling as she approached the group.

Her keen eyes picked up the looks on her friends faces as she tore upwards them; a hunting dog, following the escaping prey. She saw every single emotion: confusion, bewilderment, panic, recognition.

Heart break.

But none of this mattered to Maddy, for some reason. Rhydian had brought the whole of Jana's pack, and they all stood in wolf form, a long line of fur shields. Tom and Shannon stood a bit behind them, nonplussed. Maddy could sense something in her that was chanting no, no, you can't but she didn't care. They were attacking and she was defending.

Launching herself at the first wolf, she bared her teeth and felt a sense of adrenaline as she heard a yelp as they sunk into flesh. She shook the wolf off, barking at it before steadying herself for the next attack.

There was an army full of howls, accompanied by the thudding of paws, behind her. The Wildbloods were joining her, yelling some kind of triumphant cry. She continued to fight, a sadistic glee running through her. But within her brain, another baffle was going on.

She was confused. There were too many emotions, complete polar opposites of the other. Maddy was scared, Maddy was angry, Maddy felt a burst of pleasure every time she won, but at the same time Maddy was aching, and she was so guilty. And she didn't know why she was doing this. She was hurting her friends.

And that was the problem, her friends were getting hurt. She had just thrown Ceri off, a trail of blood being left on her brown fur. To her left, Rhydian was battling a burly, ferocious wolf, definitely about thirty years older than him, and twice his size. Shannon and Tom were cowering, addicted to the scene, a few metres back; Shannon was carrying matches and a stick, a torch, and Maddy found herself laughing at the pathetic weapon. To her left she heard Rhydian yelp. She didn't bat an eyelid.

Her friends were getting hurt, and most of her didn't care.

It was two conflicting parts of her brain. Most of her was angry and superior, but every so now again something would kick through, like someone trying to kick down a door, and she'd feel so terrified and scared. And she would tell herself to stop.

But then the door would swing shut again and it would continue.

Her surroundings were a blur of fighting figures, the background a constant grind of howling and pain induced screeches. It smelt of metal - always apparent after a storm - and blood.

Jana was behind her, wriggling free from her captor and springing into wolf form. Leaping round, the fiery red wolf immediately dug her claws into the nearest Wild. Maddy didn't know if she felt proud or annoyed.

She had lost everyone in the fight. Each wolf looked the same, and she was sure that she looked the same to everyone else.

She stiffened as another wolf blurred towards her. Feeling tired, she kept fighting, delivering sloppy blows. He was currently breathing heavily on the ground in front of her; it seemed even her tired moves were fantastic, deadly. Then she recognised them. Grey fur, just larger than her.

This was Rhydian.

It sparked something in her. That small part of her was happy, and then worried, but the other part - the part which wasn't her - suddenly bristled. It grew and grew, the power surging in her veins. Panicking as she knew was she was about to do, the real Maddy started to grow as well. Stop. Stop. Don't. Don't do that.

But it was too late.

Swiftly, she pounced on him. The real Maddy watched from within with a trembling heart. Claws stuck out from her mangled paws. It was all in slow motion as she struck down, slice after slice.

She needed to focus.

But the yelps of pain, they were so distracting…

Maddy felt the inferior part collapse in a fit of tears. She needed to stop herself from doing this. Combat the anger. That's what she needed to do. She had been fighting long enough to work out the anger was because of fear. Surely she just needed to not make herself scared?

Think about how much this boy means to you, Maddy thought to herself. This boy, the one you're hurting, would never hurt you.

He did. He's attacking me now.

He didn't know it was you. And it's not you he's attacking, it's a mutation of you.

It was peculiar. There was a physical other voice in her brain. Maddy was having an actual debate with herself.

You love him so much, and he loves you. You don't need to be scared, to hate him. Please, just stop.

Maddy could sense it was working with a smile of glee. The blows were slowing, but Rhydian was suffering badly. She kept trying. Desperately telling herself to stop, to lure out the hollering animal. It was a race against time. Each word was an extra push on the break, but each blow was more and more painful for him, more and more fatal.

By the time she stopped, it looked like it was too late.

Maddy was panicking, her regained brain whirring. But she needed to stop this whole thing. Worry about Rhydian later, as much as you don't want to.

Ferocious, she spun round, snarling. Every single wolf stopped. It was like she had a control over every single pair of teeth. They seemed…scared, as they looked at her.

Continuing to growl, snapping at any figure which moved, she switched back to human form.

"Get back!" She hollered, voice low and fearsome. Remaining on all fours, she bared her teeth. "Get. Out."

And just like that, the Wildbloods ran. Whimpering and limping, but they left all the same. Maddy watched as each tail disappeared into the trees, leaving a cluster of exhausted bodies, and the stains of a battle feed.

"M…Maddy…" Ripped from her trance, Maddy rushed back to Rhydian. In his weakness he had returned to human form. The wounds were still there.

Hundreds of crimson lines spilling onto his pale skin. In some places the wounds barely scratched the surface; others, especially on his stomach and neck, were deeper.

And they were sapping all the energy from him.

"Rhydian!" Maddy screamed, rushing to his side, collapsing beside him, cradling his head in her dirty hands. He managed a weak, wistful smile before his eyes fluttered shut.

"He's barely breathing." Whispered Ceri, studying her son with rueful eyes and hands.

"No! Don't you leave me Rhydian Morris. No no no no no." His chest rose in subdued breaths, and Maddy pressed her head to his chest, just to be greeted by the weak fluttering of his heart. Tears were flowing fast and broken from her eyes, splashing and mingling with the blood and mud smattered on his body. She wiped them away impatiently. They were blurring her vision, blurring his previous face. She needed to see him. She needed to see him until the end.

There was some part of her which wouldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it. Her stomach plummeted each time she thought "He's dying. He's going to be dead." And then the other part was surrendering, giving into the l

Clutching his dropping hand, and with Jana's words echoing in her head, Maddy twisted to face the forest.

"You got what you wanted! Are you happy now?!" Cracking at the end, her voice was a poisonous cocktail of all her emotions; heart break, hopelessness, anger, passion, pain, angst, confusion, self hate and loneliness. She dropped back onto his stationery body, which was similar to a porcelain doll, sobbing into his shoulder.

There was no reply.


	31. Chapter 30

Sitting round Maddy's bed was better than crowding round the crisp sheets of the hospital beds. And Maddy didn't care that it was Rhydian who needed the support, because he was alive and that was all that mattered.

It was good that the whole thing had been a bit of a blur, because Maddy didn't want to remember, really. The way they had to lift Rhydian and clumsily haul him back to her house, before driving to the hospital - "freak accident with glass" they explained to the nurses - whilst making sure they wouldn't take a blood test (she's not entirely sure how they managed that), and him getting stitches and medicine (and the agonising, slow turns of the clock as Maddy waited). But now he was home, and awake, and talking. So Maddy was happy.

The others had left, with only her, Rhydian and Ceri remaining. The room was comfy and aired, a light, brisk breeze rustling the pages of her text book. Rhydian and Maddy's hands lay intertwined on top of the checked bed spread.

"So, those nights, they were basically training me? To become some kind of monster?!"

"That's right." Ceri nodded. "The remedy they used to make you forget it was a simple concoction. A clever plan, really."

"And what exactly WAS the plan? What happened to her out there? It definitely wasn't Maddy fighting out there." Rhydian pitched in, wearing his baffled expression.

"Whilst searching their camp, our healers found some kind of adrenaline enhancer."

"Enhancer?"

"It made your fear stronger, more dominant. Made the wolf terrified and defensive."

"So anything which attacked her, she'd attack back!" Rhydian thought out loud with realisation. Maddy's mouth formed an "O" as she understood.

"Like what that hunter gave Shan!" Maddy added eagerly. Ceri nodded again, the edges of her mouth turning up.

"I suppose so."

"How did I escape it?"

"I believe it was just a case of remembering who you were and who you were really meant to be scared of. You handled it well. They underestimated how strong you are." She added.

"And what about the Eolas? How did that happen?" Rhydian quizzed, squeezing Maddy's hand.

Ceri shrugged helplessly. "We don't know about that, I'm afraid. I can just guess it was because you sensed their familiarity."

Maddy nodded, smiling gratefully up at her. "Thanks."

"That's alright. I'll leave you two to it."

Rhydian glared at her as she left the room, but it fell as he turned to Maddy. Pulling her closer, she shuffled onto bed, wrapping her arms round him.

"You alright?" He caressed her hair. Watched the way her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, how her lips turned up in a grin. Felt the butterflies when she kissed him.

"Couldn't be better."

"Really? I need some hot chocolate."

Maddy laughed, and hit him lightly.

"Oh shut up, you!"

"What? I need a hot drink." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Nah uh." Maddy was finding it hard to resist, but she just cuddled closer to him, sinking into the soft bed. "I'm comfy. I don't want to leave ya."

Rhydian considered for a moment.

"Fair enough. I am irresistible." Another hit.

"In a minute I'm going to go and make that hot chocolate, and pour it over you."

"Hey!"

Maddy giggled and pecked his pouting lips.

"You won't do that, though, because you love me."

Maddy smiled at him and nodded. "Because I love you." She agreed.

A day later, Rhydian's scars weren't as inflamed, his skin not pallid anymore. A week later, and he could move easily without wincing. The moment his stitches were out, and his check-up done, he rushed to his room. Pulling on his coat, he replied to Shannon, saying they'd be "In the woods if you need anything", before running over to Maddy's house. The cold pinched his grinning cheeks, his eyes glittered.

"Hey!" Maddy opened the door with a broad smile, flicking her hair out of her eyes. A thin, rose jumper hung loosely around her shoulders, falling over skinny jeans.

"Get a coat on."

Maddy opened her mouth to ask, but she decided not to, nodding - the smile still on her face - before disappearing around a corner. Seconds later she reappeared, slinging her coat over her shoulders. Rhydian offered her his hand, and she took it, curtsying with a giggle.

"Where are we going?"

"The moors."

"Why?" Rhydian wiggled his eyebrows in response, tapping his nose. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Rhydiaannnn."

"I just…wanted to go on a walk. My stitches are out, and I can run again-"

"Oh yeah! How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Do you feel free? At peace?" She sung dramatically, the amber of the rare street lamp painting her face.

"Honestly? Relieved. Like I'm not a piece of mended clothing."

"Still got the speed, d'ya think?"

"Definitely."

She tugged his shoulder, before dashing forward, pulling him along slightly.

"We'll see about that!" And then she sprinted, faster and faster, disappearing into the overcast forest. With a chuckle, Rhydian followed.

The moon lit the ground. It filled the crevices under logs and round leaves; mended the gaps left by protruding branches. The undergrowth rustled as they powered through on light feet, laughing and shoving each other - and then laughing again. Hands held tight, bound together, they leapt over logs and, a few times, tumbled down hills; the movement sent straggling leaves soaring into the air. A loose mist hung around the trunks of the trees, and it scattered as they kept running.

They only stopped when they reached the seat which overlooked Stoneybridge. The fog hung lower over the village, turning the yellow lights into blurs of amber; the moonlight plunging downwards - into a sea of silver and gold.

They slouched, exhausted, onto the seat - shoulders touching. Maddy tangled her fingers with Rhydian, and laid her head on his shoulder, admiring the landscape reclining before them. A faint hum rose from a house party, the music floating with the wind. Trees surrounded them in a curve, a natural fence that barred them from the wind.

"It's beautiful." Maddy said eventually, eyes flicking to Rhydian and back again.

"Not as beautiful as you." He leaned forward, and could see the blush on Maddy's cheeks. She twisted her head, and rested on her forehead on his - she could see the flecks of colour in his eyes reflecting in the shine.

"Shut up, you." She beamed, craning her neck to kiss him. He quickly reciprocated, one hand clutching hers, the other tangling in her hair. Her hand caressed his cheek, and he kept pulling her closer.

"Are you cold?" He mumbled against her lips, meeting her eyes as she withdrew away slightly.

"No."

"Good." He grinned broadly, and this time he closed the distance between them, their lips meeting halfway.

"Boo!" Maddy and Rhydian jumped apart, smiling sheepishly at the three chortling figures.

"Shan! Tom! Jana!" Maddy whined, punching Tom slightly as they slid in beside them. They were still laughing as she hid her red face in her hands. "I hate you." She mumbled.

"Aw I'm sorry Mads." Tom apologised - still grinning - and pulled her in for a hug. "No hard feelings, yeah?"

"I'll think about it." She murmured grudgingly into his shoulder, and the group laughed again.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jana teased from the other side of Tom.

"Not at all." Rhydian replied dryly, not letting go of Maddy's hand. The group laughed together.

"We brought biscuits." Shannon announced, pulling out a tin from her bag. Maddy grabbed them immediately.

"Why didn't you say earlier?!" Maddy exclaimed, ripping the wrapper off, offering the tin round keenly to her friends, who were all laughing at her enthusiasm. "Thanks! These are so good." She stood up and hugged Shannon, holding her close before pulling back and helping herself to another biscuit, the chocolate filing her mouth.

"I love you guys." She wasn't entirely sure why she was getting all emotional over food; but then, it wasn't _just_ the food. It was how they had the heart to do this all for her, to hang out with her; it was everything they had done for her, since day one. Since they first met, and especially after they knew her secret. Jana had welcomed her into her pack, Shan had always tried to help the group, Tom was always there to sort out - rare - feuds, and Rhydian never gave up on her. She really did love her pack.

They all echoed what she had said, and the evening was spent laughing and joking and talking under the moon. Maddy couldn't help subliminally grinning once in a while at her friends, they're animated faces illuminated like saints by the moonlight - and they were her saints, in a way. They had saved her, to some extent. So she couldn't blame herself when she just paused every now and again, and watched them fondly, repeating how she was grateful.

And, Maddy didn't believe in happy endings. Not that early in her life. Something could always happen. The book which ends with the girl and boy getting together; it doesn't say that they get married and die together, and, for all she knew, they could split up a month later. So it was not a happy ending. Not yet. But the night was fresh and filled with laughter, and she was with her friends and she was back home, and everyone was safe. So she couldn't know if it's a happy ending. But the future looked bright and promising, and she was going to do everything she can so she could face it with her friends beside her. It's a hopeful ending, she decided - and that was fine by her.

**Here it is! The final chapter! I hadn't realised it, but I'll miss this! If enough people ask I'll probably write an epilogue as I don't think I can let this go that easy. Also, I am looking for prompts for my One shot collection for Maddian! So please leave requests down below as I love writing about The Pack.**

**Finally, thanks so much for all your support! Believe me when I say every single read/like/comment is appreciated! Hannah out.**


End file.
